


You love you

by AkiraHilar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Gen, Interviews, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar
Summary: Víctor Nikiforov inició su carrera literaria con historias hablando sobre el amor que traspasan las barreras. Yuuri Katsuki se dio a conocer en Japón gracias a sus cuentos de terror. Cuando ambos se encuentran, inician un camino que nadie ha imaginado para responder a una sola pregunta: ¿cómo puedes amar a alguien si tú no te amas?La historia que han vivido juntos no ha sido escrita, pero hoy será contada.





	1. I - Él

**Author's Note:**

> Victuuri / Transexuales / AU
> 
> Advertencia: Yuuri y Víctor trans, posible OOC, aparición de OCs (ninguno conflictuando la relación Victuuri) Universo Alterno.

Cuando hablaban de Víctor Nikiforov se mencionaba la elegancia, profundidad y sensibilidad de sus obras románticas e históricas, en medio de tiempos trágicos, cuyos protagonistas eran personas de diferentes géneros, religión, razas y clases sociales, luchando contra el mundo para vivir con pasión.

Al escucharse de Yuuri Katsuki, se alababa la fluidez, exactitud y poderosa presencia en las palabras provocando que todos pudieran ver reflejados sus miedos de una forma espectacular, sentida y cruda, hasta el punto en que no podrían pegar sus párpados sin sentir que uno de esos entes estaba allí, caminando a su alrededor. Era confrontar a tu peor miedo y no saberte a salvo.

Hablar de ambos era un tabú. Pero ya conoceremos su historia.

El set estaba dispuesto para ser un escenario íntimo: cómodos muebles acolchados en un color verde olivo, combinaba en su decoración con los jarrones en tono tierra y las cortinas beige. Barbara Smith se encontraba ya en el lugar, mirando los últimos detalles mientras el equipo de producción acomodaba los cojines de los muebles y la luz que atravesaba por el enorme ventanal.

Esa mañana en Manhattan amaneció fresca y para ella significaba muy buenas noticias porque ese día era especial para su carrera. Bárbara era una periodista de amplia trayectoria, pero, sobre todo, una fanática a muerte de los dos autores al que tendría la fortuna y la honra de entrevistar. La pareja salió repentinamente a los medios llevándose las miradas de todos, de las formas positivas y negativas que se podían imaginar. La difusión de la relación romántica entre Víctor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki merecía la atención del planeta, pero no del modo en que el amarillismo, la contradicción y la ideología del odio había provocado. Barbara buscaba demostrar eso.

Víctor Nikiforov, a sus treinta y dos años, ya tenía en su haber más de diecisiete libros de historia y romance en distintas épocas de Europa. Era considerado uno de los autores más cotizado de la década, con tres Best Seller, una serie de televisión y dos películas taquilleras que se había convertido en las favoritas de una gran parte de la población. Sus obras hablaban del amor en medio de la tragedia, un amor que iba más allá del género. Y a pesar de los duros momentos iniciales, se negó a darle una etiqueta para identificar el tipo de relación en sus historias para no sesgar lo que él había llamado _'el sentido del amor'_.

Por su parte, Yuuri Katsuki era una autora emergente en el género de terror que primero se dio a conocer en Japón, su país natal. Sus primeros cuentos fueron publicados en la revista de la Universidad Nacional y luego a través de un blog personal en la red, por donde empezó a hacerse de una considerable cantidad de lectores. Cuando publicó su primer libro: _'Ventana en la azotea'_ , se consideró un nuevo clásico en el horror asiático, que pronto recibió la adaptación al cine japonés. Yuuri se convirtió en una referente del género, logrando la publicación de cuatro libros más, aunque nadie sabía de su físico hasta que el año pasado se presentó por primera vez al público, en los brazos de Víctor Nikiforov.

Las distintas opiniones que hubo sobre la noticia de Víctor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki había provocado enormes focos de debates alrededor del mundo. Para nadie fue un secreto la condición especial que tenía Víctor Nikiforov, porque había mostrado abiertamente su proceso de transformación a su verdadero sexo por medio de su perfil de Instagram y había revelado detalles importantes en su página _'You love you'_ , donde incentivaba la aceptación de su identidad y el proceso de apoyo para el tránsito que debían seguir todas las personas encerradas en el cuerpo equivocado. Defendió, junto a su hermana Denisse Nikiforova, la libre manifestación de su sexualidad e identidad por encima de las limitaciones de la sociedad.

Lo que nadie se había esperado fue ver la transformación de Yuuri Katsuki. Apenas la vieron aparecer, distintos de sus excompañeros universitarios argumentaron que conocían a Yuuri Katsuki como un japonés común, varón, de aspecto retraído y con sobrepeso. Las burlas y los comentarios inescrupulosos no se hicieron esperar.

Y allí estaban, pasando de la cultura de odio y presentándose juntos sin importar lo que la sociedad creyera decir o saber de ellos. Barbara quería demostrar que el odio era un monstruo ignorante que debía ser derrotado.

—Estamos listos. —Barbara escuchó la voz de su fotógrafo Louis Velasquez, un joven de raíces mexicana. David Lee anunció que ya estaba listo con las cámaras y las luces ya habían sido colocadas para obtener la mejor imagen. Danielle Darwinson se acercó para ajustar el micrófono en la blusa esmeralda que Barbara vestía, acomodó sus pronunciados rizos color miel y retocó con un poco de polvo el maquillaje sobre su piel bronceada.

—Ya, estamos preparados. ¿Dónde se encuentran nuestros entrevistados?

—Están en manos de Giorgio, con el maquillaje.

Barbara asintió y respiró hondo. Ese momento era tan importante que quería dar lo mejor de sí para que el resultado fuera el deseado. Su mayor anhelo era que todos vieran el enorme talento y la profundidad de las emociones y sentimientos que ellos podían darles a través de sus historias, en vez de estar fijados en su sexo ni en el modo en que habían decidido vivir su identidad.

—Barbara. —La voz oscura y melodiosa la llamó, provocándole un respingo nervioso.

Víctor Nikiforov lucía formidable con su cabello imposiblemente claro que caía en un flequillo sobre sus cejas, dándole un aspecto joven y vanguardista. Tenía la altura de su sangre rusa, imponente, que junto a aquel traje crema resaltaba su figura arrolladora, que no tenía vestigios de su sexo de nacimiento. Un pequeño pañuelo color rosa mate adornaba el bolsillo de su saco y sus ojos azules relucían con el ligero delineador que le habían colocado para intensificar su mirada. Todo él exudaba

Bárbara se acercó muy emocionada para extenderle la mano a modo de saludo. Compartieron un par de impresiones de los preparativos y luego escucharon las palabras de Lucas, su director, quien les daba instrucciones sobre la ubicación de cada uno.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó Bárbara, a lo que Víctor solo renegó. Más bien se veía emocionado.

—Ya estoy listo. Muchas gracias por darnos la oportunidad, Bárbara.

—Gracias a ustedes por aceptar la invitación.

Contenta, le dio el pase a su invitado y Víctor tomó asiento frente a ella. Barbara vestía un elegante traje sastre de color arena con la camisa y los accesorios de esmeralda que resaltaban, a su vez, sus exóticos ojos de color verde. Viéndola lista, Víctor se acomodó con sus piernas cruzadas y lució orgulloso los finos mocasines italiano que le daban tanto estatus, mientras sus manos tomadas reposaban en su regazo y el anillo de oro relucía entre sus dedos pálidos. Entonces llegó Yuuri y Víctor le dirigió la mirada desde su lugar, le sonrió enamorado al verla sentarse en una de las sillas del set, esperando su momento para entrar.

—Listo.

—¿Me dijiste que no es en vivo, cierto?

—Así es, tal como me lo pediste, Víctor.

—¡Tres!

—¡Perfect! Sino Yuuri se asustará.

—¡Dos! —Barbara tomó aire y sonrió junto a Víctor—. ¡Uno!

—Muy buenos días, amigos de Manhattan y el mundo. Soy Barbara Smith y les doy la bienvenida a nuestro espacio _'Vientos de cambio'_ , nuestro programa especial para darle voz a todas las personas que han llegado al mundo para hacer lo que los hace diferentes. Historias de vida y superación que nos servirá de inspiración. —Barbara hablaba con fluidez ante la cámara, y una suave sonrisa que le daba fuerza a su aspecto jovial y relajado—. En el día de hoy tengo el honor de presentarles a dos invitados sumamente especiales para mí. Como muchas sabrán, soy una ávida lectora y he encontrado historias maravillosas de la mano de autores emergentes en la última década que, junto a aquellos clásicos tan espectaculares, nos permite comprender un poco más sobre la visión del mundo de sus autores y el modo en que observan el mundo.

» Uno de estos autores que más he admirado, es un hombre que ha cambiado la manera de vivir el romance y la historia en Europa, con tramas ambientadas en los períodos más caóticos y críticos de la humanidad, pero una sensibilidad que se ha ganada la alabanza de la comunidad. De entre sus obras, el libro _'Hasta que te encuentre'_ es mi favorito, con la historia de dos mujeres, una judía y una alemana que deben enfrentarse al horror de la segunda guerra mundial y el holocausto. Aquí tenemos, y es un honor para mí presentarlo, a su autor: Víctor Nikiforov.

—Es un honor para mí estar aquí, Barbara.

—Creo que ya te había dicho que este era mi libro favorito, aunque no por ello sea el más reconocido. Tu obra: _'Secreto del Diamante de Rubí'_ ha ganado ya varias nominaciones, pero, sobre todo, la adaptación a una serie en Netflix. ¿Cómo fue tu inicio como escritor?

—Ah, Barbara, para eso tendría que remontarme a mis dulces siete años, cuando tras ver series de televisión junto a mi madre y escuchar los cuentos de Harry Potter que me relataba mi hermana, empecé a imaginar nuevos mundos. Las clases de historia al lado de mi profesor Igor Ivannov tuvieron mucho que ver, cuando escuchaba los testimonios de los sobrevivientes en Leningrado durante el asedio alemán de esos años, no podía dejar de preguntarme cómo fue vivir esa vida. La séptima sinfonía de Leningrado, cada vez que la escuchaba, me hacía llorar. Para mí resultó impresionante la fuerza del ser humano y sentí eso de un modo tan profundo, que no pude evitarlo. Fue fácil juntar ambos, ese amor que todo lo puede con la fuerza humana, y pensar en cómo pudieron ser sus historias para desear escribirlas.

—El inicio de un gran escritor.

—Así creo yo —ríen de forma relajada—. Más bien, diría el principio de un gran soñador.

—¿Cómo fue tu primera historia?

—Oh, Barbara, mi primera historia fue el primer libro que intenté editar y que me rechazaron. Se llamaba _'Un nuevo tiempo'_ y trataba de un soldado del ejército rojo y un soldado japonés encontrados en Siberia. Creo que mi corazón ya me estaba llevando a Japón.

—Y estoy ansiosa de conocer la historia. Pero antes, me gustaría saber algo más. ¿Cuándo Victoria se dio cuenta que era Víctor?

—Victoria siempre supo que era Víctor, no fue una revelación o conocimiento que hubiera llegado repentinamente, siempre sentí que algo no estaba bien en mí. Al inicio fue algo extraño y muy difícil de explicar. A la primera persona que se lo conté fue a Denisse. Ella me miró, me abrazó y me dijo que todo estaría bien.

» Paso tiempo para darme cuenta de que no todo estaría bien y que no se trataba de una sensación aislada. Cuando mis cambios iniciaron por la pubertad me la pasaba irritado, frustrado y ansioso. Fue duro, mi familia no lo aceptaba, era blanco de burlas en la escuela y hasta me prohibieron escribir. Cuando mi padre consiguió mis cuentos y novela me obligó a dejarlas y borró todos mis adelantos. Tuve que empezar a escribir a _'Un nuevo tiempo'_ en un cuaderno que dejaba guardado en la biblioteca del colegio por miedo a que mi padre lo encontrara.

—Debió ser muy duro.

—Lo fue, pero me hizo más fuerte. Mi natural aversión a lo que me imponía el mundo con lo que vivía en mi corazón me ayudaba a superar todo. Por un tiempo, hice creer a mis padres que iba a ser la niña que querían ver. El hecho de que leyera novelas románticas e históricas les hizo creer que Víctor había muerto. Pero no, Víctor solo se preparaba, solo leía estas novelas para poder expresar mis historias y cuando conocí a Georgi Popovich, mi primer _'novio'_ , fue que las historias las pude publicar en una plataforma en línea, tomando mi verdadero nombre: Víctor Nikiforov.

—¿Georgi Popovich realmente fue tu novio?

—Lo intentamos, pero nos dimos cuenta de algo: estábamos mejor como amigos. Cuando le confié la verdad sobre mi cuerpo, Georgi comprendió que no sería esa chica que él idealizaba. Sin embargo, mantuvimos las apariencias y mi padre se hallaba contento con la idea de que tuviera novio. Era de una buena familia y era un varón; creyó que eso me haría más niña, pero la verdad es que Georgi era el que publicaba mis historias y me mostraba los comentarios. Gracias a él, le di rienda suelta a quién soy.

—¿Cómo empezó el camino de Victoria a Víctor?

—Llamé a Denisse un día desde un centro de comunicaciones. Le dije: _'Denisse, soy Víctor'_. Ella no entendió al momento, me preguntó quién llamaba y le repetí: _'Soy Víctor. Víctor. Hermana, ayúdame a salir'_. En ese tiempo Denisse vivía en Suiza, estaba realizando estudios de postgrado en la universidad de Zurich. Organizó todo y convenció a mis padres de llevarme con ella a Suiza para realizar mis estudios de Literatura. Ellos me dejaron ir confiados de que, al lado de una mujer tan femenina y elegante como Denisse, yo fortalecería mi identidad femenina; y le entregaron incluso la potestad para que pudiera decidir por mí.

» Para cuando me despedí de Georgi estaba llorando. Mi padre entonces posó su mano sobre mi cabeza y me dijo: _'no te preocupes hija, el amor lo consigues en todos lados'_. Él no supo en ese momento que no lloraba por abandonar a Georgi, lloraba porque iba a ser libre. Georgi me abrazó muy fuerte y me pidió que me convirtiera el hombre más guapo del mundo. ¡Creo que lo logré!

—¡Sin duda! —rio Barbara, evidentemente esforzándose por no soltar el nudo en su garganta—. A pesar de que es una historia que ya has contado a través de tu página web y como testimonio de tu organización _'You love you'_ , sigue siendo fascinante.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de poder contarla y muy agradecido con mi hermana porque lo hizo posible.

—¿Cómo fue la primera vez que tus padres se enfrentaron a Víctor Nikiforov?

—Muy dramática. Mi madre se echó a llorar cuando me vio tres años después, ocultando mis senos, sin mi cabello largo, sin mis curvas. Había empezado el tratamiento hormonal apenas cumplí la mayoría de edad y me enfrenté a un régimen de ejercicio para desarrollar mi musculatura, todo ello mientras estudiaba mi carrera. Papá me miró y tuvo que beber mucho vodka. Cuando ya estaba bastante entonado, me dijo: _'Luces como el hijo que siempre quise, pero estaba enamorado de mi princesa. ¿Qué hiciste con ella?'_ Le dije que no importaba si era príncipe o princesa, que lo único que importaba es que seguía siendo su hijo.

» Me cuestionó el cómo podría decir que era un niño si me gustaban cosas de niñas como los colores rosas, o las piedras preciosas o las historias de romances. Fue difícil hacerle ver que lo que me gustara vestir, comer o leer no tenía nada que ver con mi identidad sexual. Que, así como hay mujeres que prefieren el azul u hombres que les gusta las fresas, yo era un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de una niña con una profunda sensibilidad hacia el romance. El hecho de que me gustara el romance, no me hacía ni más niña ni menos niño.

» Después de aquella vez, no pude visitar a mis padres por cinco años más. Hubo un acuerdo tácito y silencioso entre ambos y supimos que era lo mejor. Me hice la mastectomía a los veintiún años y debo decir que no me quedó más deseos de volver al quirófano por un buen rato. Me dediqué a mi trabajo, me gradué y tuve un par de parejas desde entonces. Desgraciadamente no funcionaron como hubiera querido, tenían problema para llamarme con el sexo con el que me identifico y hubo uno que creía que podría convertirme en mujer. Dejé de buscar cuando sentí que ya tenía suficiente con la sociedad para tener a una pareja al lado que no pudiera entenderme.

—Hasta que llegó Yuuri.

—¡Yuuri fue mi salvación!

—¿Cómo fue que se conocieron?

—Creo que ninguna de mis novelas románticas puede llegar a expresar lo que fue nuestra historia. A Yuuri la conocí gracias a las cartas de fans que empecé a recibir con mi cuarto libro: _'Detrás de los cantaros'_ , la historia de una pareja homosexual en la India de los años veinte. Me sorprendió dar con un sobre enorme y cuando vi se trataba de muchas hojas. Mi primera impresión fue: _'está enviándome algún manuscrito'_. No sería extraño, es algo que suele suceder. Pero cuando empecé a leer, en una noche que me encontraba aburrido, no se trataba de un manuscrito: era una carta enorme y sentida de todo lo que había sentido Yuuri al leer mi historia y me hizo llorar.

» Quedé fascinado por pensar en qué modo podía llegar a personas que se encontraban tan lejos. Lo primero que le dije a Chris, mi editor, fue: _'¿En qué momento mi novela llegó a Japón?'_ Chris me dijo que no había llegado a Japón, que no habían firmado ningún contrato de traducción, sin embargo, una japonesa la había leído y a pesar de que Chris se encontraba enojado por el plagio, yo me encontraba feliz. Esa carta había pagado cualquier precio que pudo haber invertido Yuuri por el libro.

» Su preciosa letra escribía el inglés con fluidez y naturalidad. No pude contenerme de escribirle en agradecimiento y hacerle llegar un par de escenas que me inspiró al leer esa carta. Parece una locura, pero sentí una atracción inmediata. Sentí que ella tenía algo que yo quería conmigo.

—¿Y entonces…?

—Nada. ¡Nos seguimos escribiendo cartas como por un año! —ríen libremente, disfrutando del momento en frente a las cámaras—. Sé que en esta era informática esto suena absurdo, pero tenía una fijación por las cosas clásicas y Yuuri, sin saberlo, me estaba enamorando con esa simpleza que me hacía ver en sus cartas. Cuando llegaba el correo, me sentía feliz. Buscaba como loco su correspondencia y leía las cartas una y otra vez. Cuando me dijo que no era esa la primera, sino que me había enviado otras más, rebusqué entre las cajas de cartas que me llegaban hasta encontrarlas y responderle todas. Llegó un momento donde dejó de ser suficiente, que necesitaba más de ella.

» Pero por más que intenté que me diera su teléfono para llamarla, no me lo dio. Tampoco me quiso aceptar hablar por video llamada. Ella decía que era fea, que no quería decepcionarme, y yo solo podía pensar que me era imposible. Aunque Yuuri tuviera una enorme cicatriz en su rostro, yo estaba seguro de que la vería como lo más hermoso de la vida. Y eso era por su alma, por la forma en que me mostraba ver la vida, por su inteligencia, su pasión, su alegría. A través de las letras me mostraba a una persona bellísima, el cuerpo sería lo de menos para mí. La quería, quería conocerla, sentía en mi corazón que tenía que seguir esta corazonada tal como creí que yo era Víctor.

» Entonces, aprendí japonés mientras le escribía por otro largo año más, hablándole de lo maravillosa persona que era y lo mucho que quería conocerla. Empecé a alternar mis cartas de inglés y de japonés para que ella viera cómo iba mejorando. Era grandioso, me supe enamorado. Estaba tan encantado que me creía dueño del mundo cada vez que llegaba una de sus cartas. Cuando logré entender suficiente el japonés, intenté encontrar su perfil y hallé su blog con sus cuentos. Quedé fascinado. Se los mostré a Chris y le dije: este es oro puro. La manera que tiene Yuuri de hacernos sentir el terror es alucinante, las imágenes en mi cabeza estallan con su narrativa, me dejó anonadado. Simplemente quedé fascinado y sí, más enamorado al ver que también era escritora. Así que hice lo mismo que ella: le escribí una larga carta haciéndole saber lo que encontré y lo que sentí. ¿Sabes cuál fue su respuesta?

—No. ¿Cuál fue?

—Dejó de escribir. —Hubo un silencio incómodo—. Ella dejó de escribirme y escribir.

—¿Por qué dejó de escribir?

—No lo supe en el momento, pero me sentí muy triste cuando los meses pasaron y no tuve carta. Peleé con el correo convencido de que se estaban perdiendo, luego pensé que ella se había mudado y estuve al pendiente de su blog, pero durante esos días no tuvo actividad y vi que sus lectores también empezaron a preocuparse. No pude soportarlo, me arriesgué y tomé la dirección de sus cartas para llegar hasta allá. Tenía miedo de que su silencio significara su desaparición, por primera vez en mi vida no soportaba la idea de perder a alguien aparte de mi hermana. Cuando llegué, me llevaron a un onsen japonés familiar donde un par de japoneses muy carismáticos y amables me atendieron. Pregunté por Yuuri y ellos me dijeron que no tardaría en despertar. Me ofrecieron las termas mientras esperaba y para cuando me encontraba relajado después del largo viaje, ella apareció. Venía corriendo, llena de ropa. La mujer más maravillosa que he conocido apareció ante mis ojos con el cuerpo de un hombre.

—¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión, Víctor?

—No voy a negarlo, lo primero que pensé es que había entrado alguien más al baño, no ella. Pero en cuanto vi cómo cayó sobre sus rodillas y se tapó con sus manos, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo mientras emitía el llanto más agudo y doloroso que he escuchado en mi vida: supe que era ella. Era Yuuri, Yuuri llorando ante mí de la forma más triste y yo me quedé helado. Fue de inmediato, pude comprenderla tan claramente que se me hizo un nudo en mi garganta. Aun ahora que lo recuerdo, vuelvo a tener un nudo en la garganta. Ella estaba allí, ocultándose del mundo y llorando como si fuera la peor de las pecadoras. Estaba allí sufriendo, encerrada, confinada en un cuerpo que no sentía suyo. Entendí porque dijo no a las llamadas, no a las cámaras, porque no tenía un perfil en las redes sociales. Mi Yuuri estaba aterrada y apresada.

» Me levanté de las aguas termales así tal cual como estaba; con mi cuerpo desnudo que contenía todas las muestras de lo que había sido el tránsito que yo había vivido para convertirme en quien debía ser. Pero de alguna manera, fue allí que entendí que no todos tienen una hermana Denisse que le facilitara el tránsito, no todos tienen a alguien maravilloso como mi hermana que me ayudó a convertirme en quien quería ser. Me hice consciente de eso y todo lo que quise fue llorar.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste, Víctor?

—Me senté desnudo en el suelo donde ella estaba llorando y puse mi mano sobre su cabeza. Le dije lo que Denisse me dijo aquella vez que me sentía tan confundido: _'Todo va a estar bien'_. Ella repitió _'no'_ , _'no'_ , _'no',_ _'no está bien'_. Parecía un mantra que simplemente decía porque así había sido por años.

—Dios, Víctor. Solo te estoy escuchando y me está costando contener las lágrimas.

—Bueno, me cuesta contenerlas a mí cada vez que recuerdo ese momento mágico de revelación.

—Y queremos saber más sobre qué fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes. Yuuri Katsuki ya era un nombre que resonaba en el género de terror en Japón, más nadie sabía si era solo un seudónimo, cuál era su cara y su verdadero sexo. Vamos a comerciales y luego quisiéramos escuchar el resto de la historia, esta vez con la presencia de Yuuri Katsuki a tu lado.

—Será un honor estar al lado de la mujer más hermosa y sensible que he podido conocer aparte de mi hermana. Y al escucharla, entenderán porqué yo pude escribir sobre el amor y ella sobre el miedo.

El director dijo _'corte'_ y Bárbara tuvo que soltar el aire lleno de tribulación. Un nudo enorme estaba ahora metido en su pecho, casi apretándole hasta los intestinos y haciéndole sentir enferma y llorosa. Se sentía exhausta emocionalmente, ya que le era imposible no dejarse embeber por las maravillosas palabras de Víctor y esa historia de vida tan fascinante que ningún libro se atrevía a recoger. Y el esfuerzo que estaba representando contener el llanto, le estaba provocando un escalofrío intenso que le hacía sentir vulnerable.

Ella recibió auxilio de Giorgio, quien retocó su maquillaje mientras le hablaba para distraerla. Barbara intentó distraerse con las bromas y comentarios desentonados de su compañero de trabajo; sin embargo, no pudo dejar de mirar la dinámica que ocurría unos metros más allá, cuando Víctor Nikiforov fue a buscar a Yuuri Katsuki para compartir un sentido abrazo.

Dolió pensar de dónde pudo surgir el miedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empiezo con la primera parte de esta historia. Espero que les guste el formato que he escogido para contarla.  
> Tras la revelación de que hay una miss transexual en España, todo lo que he visto en estas últimas semanas han sido diferentes posiciones u opiniones al respecto, tanto los que respetan, como aquellos que no lo ven correcto, e incluso insultos, memes y burlas. Se ha convertido en un tema que va más allá del internet y se mete en nuestras mesas, en nuestros puestos de trabajo o en los pasillos del metro.
> 
> Entre lo justo o injusto, entre lo correcto o incorrecto, entre lo que llaman belleza natural (que considero que en este concurso no muchas son 100% naturales), hasta lo que consideran esto una violación a los reglamentos (que no ocurre); me he detenido a preguntar: ¿Qué es ser realmente mujer? ¿Qué es ser realmente un hombre? Hay muchas definiciones al respecto, posturas que pueden responder a esta interrogante sea por la biología, genética, sociología y demás, que en verdad no es el objetivo de esta corta interpelación. Siento que más que querer responder a esas disyuntivas o dar una clara posición al respecto, solo quiero explicar de dónde vino esta idea.
> 
> La comunidad trans es una comunidad a la que no pertenezco, pero a la que le tengo bastante aprecio y admiración. Es cierto que me resulta imposible imaginar como hubiese sido si mi cuerpo no estuviera acorde a mi identidad, pero si puedo permitirme empatizar con las distintas formas de sufrimiento que viven. Hace muchos años, roleé un personaje trans y tuve que leer mucho para poder darle forma, utilizando la imagen de una modelo trans brasilera. En el rol si hay algo interesante es que bien documentado te permite ver las cosas dentro de los zapatos ficticios de aquel personaje y sentirlos como tuyas. Las burlas, el desprecio, incluso las relaciones fallidas que Veronik tuvo durante el tiempo que la roleé, fueron cosas que viví como si fuera en carne propia.
> 
> El hecho de que todo lo que ha pasado con Angela Ponce hubiera agitado de nuevo esta discusión que parece no terminar, solo atrajo esos recuerdos. También recordé un original que tuve engavetado e intento retomar, con un personaje transexual. Y mientras esto ocurre, las opiniones se siguen multiplicando y veo a todos con la potestad moral de juzgar qué creemos que es ser hombre, qué creemos que es ser mujer y de qué modo deben vivir cada una de sus vidas. Señalar con la facilidad con la que se da enter a un comentario desde la comodidad de tu casa.
> 
> El original: Su nombre es Claudia dice: 'No importa lo que la gente pueda pensar de ti. Solo lo que crees de ti mismo es capaz de cambiar tu mundo.' Esto quiero retomarlo aquí.
> 
> Con esta historia quiero responder a otra: '¿Cómo amar si no nos amamos?' Espero que a través de la voz de Yuuri y de Víctor podamos ver esta otra realidad que a veces nos resulta tan complicada de entender.


	2. II — Ella

Víctor Nikiforov se puso de pie para acercarse a su pareja, Yuuri Katsuki, quien le miraba con los ojos brillantes. Sus rasgados rasgos eran enfatizados por el maquillaje y sus labios estaban coloreados de un suave color rosa vieja; lucía un bellísimo vestido de decorado japonés en tono azul rey, con bellas representaciones de aves con plumas brillantes que resaltaban en su piel blanca. Cuando se puso de pie, la falda del vestido cubrió un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y se quedó abrazada en los brazos de su pareja, arrullándose mutuamente con sumo cariño, mientras el anillo en su mano derecha resaltaba entre los mechones claros de su novio.

Cuando la había visto llegar, era una chica tímida y reservada que buscaba usar ropa holgada y cómoda, con un estilo muy clásico y conservador. Víctor tuvo la razón al decir que cuando la maquillaran se sorprendería porque era la mujer más hermosa que podrían ver. Sus senos eran resaltados por el corte V del vestido y su cabello estaba alisado y peinado para la ocasión, con una peineta que fue regalada por su propia madre. Era preciosa.

El director dio las instrucciones para continuar y Bárbara volvió a tomar aire. Pidió que le entregaran un pañuelo porque estaba segura de que, en la próxima parte de la historia, no podría aguantar. Todo lo que sabía de lo ocurrido con Yuuri obedecían a algunos comentarios previos cuando estaban programando esa entrevista, pero si con Víctor había sentido esa sensación de querer abrazarse, no imaginaba que sentiría ahora que la escucharía.

Tras el aviso, Víctor se acercó de la mano a su novia, Yuuri Katsuki; nadie jamás imaginaría que una mujer como ella fuera uno de los exponentes más importantes del género del terror.

—¿Estás lista? —Preguntó Víctor, mirando a la periodista con suavidad.

—Yo lo estoy. —Barbara recogió más aire, dirigiéndole una mirada maravillada a Yuuri Katsuki—. ¿Tú lo estás, Yuuri?

—Sí… —respondió la japonesa tomando tanto aire como ella. En ese momento, Víctor se inclinó y le robó un suave beso a Yuuri, provocando que ella se echara hacia atrás y mostrara un preciosísimo rubor—. ¡Víctor, me quitarás el labial!

—A estas alturas, quiero quitarte más cosas. —Barbara carraspeó ante la insinuación y Yuuri se puso aún más roja. Sus orejas semiocultas entre el cabello y adornadas por alhajas doradas se mostraron enrojecidas.

—¡Listo! ¡A sus posiciones! —Se sentaron esperando el conteo y Barbara vio el modo en que Yuuri buscó la mano de Víctor que vestía el anillo y apretó el agarre—. ¡Tres, dos, uno!

—Continuamos con nuestra entrevista de hoy, en nuestro espacio _'Vientos de cambio'_ , donde podrás conocer historias realmente inspiradoras que son capaces de cambiar nuestra visión del mundo. Y que mejores exponentes que nuestros invitados: Víctor Nikiforov y su pareja, Yuuri Katsuki, ambos grandes exponentes del género del romance y terror, respectivamente, en el mundo de la literatura.

» En esta ocasión quiero hablar sobre nuestra invitada, Yuuri Katsuki. Durante los primeros años que este nombre se escuchó como parte de la nueva cultura del terror en Japón, se desconocía la apariencia de esta mujer. Es hasta hace un año que pudimos tener la primera aparición en público de esta increíble autora, que me fascinó y me dejó sin aliento con su obra: _'Cuando las ramas sollozan'_ , su libro más popular hasta el momento. Gracias por haber aceptado la invitación, Yuuri.

—Gracias a ustedes por habernos ofrecido este espacio. —La voz suave y ligeramente gruesa de Yuuri se escuchó.

—Era inevitable que llegara este momento. Dime Yuuri, usaste tu propio nombre como seudónimo y, a diferencia de Víctor, que sí requirió un cambio de nombre en su documentación, tú decidiste permanecer con el tuyo. ¿Por qué razón?

—Realmente el nombre de Yuuri es un nombre muy especial, tengo que agradecerle a mi madre el que me lo haya dado. Entre los kanjis que componen su escritura, está el kanji del coraje, y en algún momento sentí que esto tenía algún significado sobre lo que realmente era, porque además mi nombre tiene otro uso en Japón, que es para llamar a los lirios, mi flor favorita. Tiene un gran valor para mí y es un nombre unisex, así que no había problema de mantenerlo siendo hombre o mujer.

—Y se convirtió en su seudónimo.

—Pensé que las personas creerían que era una casualidad el que compartiéramos el mismo nombre y no sospecharían que yo era la autora de esos libros. Creí que sería una forma efectiva de despistarlos.

—Según el relato de Víctor, cuando te envió esa carta con sus impresiones de tus cuentos, dejaste de escribirle. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—La verdad, me aterré. Siempre me presenté a Víctor como una mujer, sentí que con él podía dejar salir esa identidad que había guardado por mucho tiempo. Su forma de escribir y sus personajes me invitaban a imaginar que alguna de esas historias de amor podría ser la mía, que yo podría vivirla. Así que para mí fue fácil escribirle y presentarme de esa forma. No esperé que Víctor mejorara tan rápido el japonés, mucho menos que tuviera el interés de buscarme. Cuando me di cuenta de que me había encontrado, me sentí asustada. No quería que Víctor viera quien era en realidad: un hombre gordo, no una bella japonesa.

—Y entonces, él llegó a tu casa.

—Víctor nunca dejará de s-sorprenderme…

—Y lloraste.

—Estaba muy asustada, convencida de que él me odiaría. Todo lo que podía sentir era vergüenza y terror. No quería que me viera, deseaba desaparecer. Si hubiera sido posible, hubiera muerto allí mismo y hubiera estado bien. Me aterraba más pensar que los ojos de no solo un ídolo, sino casi un amor imposible, me miraran con asco.

—¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta de tu real naturaleza?

—Tenía tres años. Mi mamá me dejaba a cargo de Minako-sensei y ella era una bailarina muy cotizada. El ballet me enamoró y quería verme con esos trajes de pedrerías que veía en las fotografías y videos. Allí fue que me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal, aunque no lo entendiera. ¿Por qué me señalaban al príncipe si quería ser la princesa? Al inicio, mis padres no vieron con problemas el que usara tutú, el que agarrara los vestidos de mi hermana mayor y tratara de usar los pocos labiales de mi madre. Conforme fui creciendo, pude notar que esa mirada de diversión cambiaba a miedo.

» La primera vez que me enfrenté a esa mirada en mi madre, supe que algo estaba mal en mí. Recuerdo que ese día me había vestido con el kimono del festival de verano de mi hermana, que me quedaba muy grande, e intentaba ponerme una de las peinetas que tenía sobre el tocador. Mi hermana solía usarme para vestirme como si fuera una muñeca, yo era muy feliz con esos juegos, así que fue fácil jugar solo mientras mi hermana estaba en la escuela. Pero cuando mamá me encontró, sus ojos se quebraron. Fue como ver partirse una ventana y que entrara la lluvia. Empezó a limpiarme la cara para quitarme todo el maquillaje que intentaba colocarme y lloraba diciendo: _'perdón'_ , _'perdón'_ , _'perdón'_. No puedo culpar a mi madre de sentir miedo, no sabía qué hacer. Vivíamos en un pueblo olvidado y lejano, con costumbres muy arraigadas y el miedo fue su primera reacción. Le prohibió a Mari-chan volver a jugar conmigo como si fuera su muñeca y yo, yo entendí. Entendí qué estaba mal: yo lo estaba.

» Mis padres, pese a la confusión y el miedo que tuvieron, intentaron hacerme feliz. Papá logró explicarle a mamá que no importaba si quería usar rosa porque me seguía gustando el azul, que estaba bien. Que creyera en lo fuerte que yo era. Recuerdo el día que mi hermana me regaló un vestido rosa, ante la mirada asustada de mamá. Yo fui feliz de poder vestirlo, aunque estuviera dentro de la casa. Entonces se convirtió en eso, en algo dentro de casa, que solo algunos turistas y vecinos veían, pero lo consideraban como una manera de consentirme demasiado. Sin embargo, al salir... al salir debía ser un niño.

—Debió ser muy duro para ti y tus padres.

—Mis padres me aman, jamás podría dudar de ello. Me aman de una forma infinita, pero para combatir el odio no puedes hacerlo solo con amor, sino con conocimiento. Eso era algo que ellos no tenían en ese momento. Hubo una vez que escuché la discusión de un anciano que llegó a nuestra casa con su familia. Regañó a mi padre por no darme corrección. Mi padre intentó contenerlo, pero aquel anciano hablaba de lo horrible que era permitir que su hijo varón vistiera como una chica y no tomara el liderazgo de la casa, dejándoselo a mi hermana. Era un adolescente cuando eso sucedió. El hombre salió diciendo lo que vio y no sé por qué razón, de repente todo el colegio lo sabía. Todo el mundo supo que yo me vestía como niña en casa, que mis padres me tenían escondido y que en algún momento bailé ballet.

—¿Qué pasó con el ballet?

—Mamá me hizo dejarlo cuando se dio cuenta de cómo quería vestirme, luego cuando ella quiso regresarme, yo le dije que ya no quería. Tenía miedo, no quería que llorara de nuevo. No quería que me pidiera perdón de nuevo como si fuera su culpa el que yo estuviera defectuoso.

—Entiendo. —Barbara tragó y tomó aire—. Wow, no sé qué decir.

—No hace falta decir nada, eso fue lo que hizo el colegio. Mis compañeros dejaron de acercarse, mis amigos se alejaron, mi mejor amiga Yuko se metió en peleas cuando intentó defenderme. Fui víctima de bullying en mi colegio. No es la clase de bullying que se ve en occidente: yo recibía flores y cartas en mi mesa. Todos pueden decir: ¿qué es lo malo de recibir flores y cartas? Lo malo es que eso se hace solo cuando un alumno murió. Me estaban diciendo que esperaban mi muerte, solo eso, el mensaje es que querían que yo muriera. No encontré apoyo en los profesores porque solo hicieron silencio, y pronto me encontré solo.

» Recibir esta clase de trato en la escuela provocó que no quisiera volver a estudiar. Mamá volvió a llorar y de nuevo era por mi culpa. Sentí que todo lo malo que pasaba en mi familia era por culpa mía y todo esto empeoró cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a presentar los primeros cambios. Me detesté, me odié, llegué a atentar contra mi propio cuerpo. Hubiera acabado con mi vida en ese tiempo si Mari-chan no me hubiera encontrado allí, después de haber intentado ahorcarme infructuosamente en el closet. Estaba tan gordo que se cayó el tubo y me llevé conmigo toda la ropa. Mari-chan entró preocupada por el ruido y yo estaba llorando. Pensó que solo intenté acomodar o alcanzar algo y que por eso pasó, pero cuando vio la correa amarrada en mi cuello, entendió todo... entendió todo y me abofeteó.

—Dios mío...

—La cachetada retumbó en mi cabeza. Ni siquiera sentí el dolor irradiando en mi mejilla, porque inmediatamente me abrazó, pegándome a su pecho mientras me apretaba y lloraba. Lo que sí sentí fue el profundo dolor con el que mi hermana lloró. Me dijo: _'Yuuri, te amo, te amamos. Mamá te ama, papá te ama, yo te amo. ¿Nos quieres matar del dolor? Si te mueres nos morimos, Yuuri. Nos morimos'_.

—¿C-cuántos años tenías cuando eso ocurrió, Yuuri?

—Trece años. —Barbara intentó controlar el temblor de su mandíbula, mientras Yuuri secaba con cuidado la lágrima que había escapado—. Tenía trece años.

—Y… ¿qué ocurrió después?

—Mari-chan le dijo a mis papás lo que había pasado, porque yo en medio del llanto lo confesé. Le dije sobre la gente que se alejó, las notas y flores sobre mi mesa, el silencio de mis profesores, incluso las veces que lastimaron a Yuko por mi culpa. Esa noche, mis padres lloraron conmigo y me dijeron que todo iba a estar bien, que no me preocupara. Pero ya había llegado en ese punto de que duele tanto que ya no lo sientes. Me sentía anestesiado, encerrado en una burbuja. Oía el llanto de mis padres y solo pensaba en una cosa: _'que detestable eres, Yuuri. Los hiciste llorar de nuevo, Yuuri'_. Yo no quería hacerlos llorar, yo quería que estuvieran orgullosos de mí, honrarlos, satisfacerlos, darles felicidad. Decidí que, si no podía cambiar lo que el mundo pensaba de mí, entonces tendría que cambiar lo que yo pensaba de mí mismo. Dejé de referirme como ella y me convertí en solo él.

» Cuando días después salí de casa con solo mi ropa normal y Mari-chan notó que había botado todo lo que guardaba y me gustaba vestir, incluyendo ese vestido rosa, me preguntó si estaba segura. Le dije: _'estoy seguro'_. _'Quiero ser fuerte, Mari-chan'_ , le dije, _'me haré más fuerte'_. No pensé que en algún momento todo ese intento de ser más fuerte y negar mi naturaleza me traería un problema mayor, con el que aún combato hoy.

» Entré a clases de karate y defensa personal, y me convertí en uno de los mejores deportistas del nuevo colegio donde mi padre me inscribió, en Fukuoka, cuando me mudé con mi hermana al iniciar ella la carrera técnica. Me convertí en lo que quería: el orgullo de mis padres, porque a los quince años había ganado el campeonato nacional. El karate me despejaba, hacía que hubiera silencio en mi cabeza. Mientras todos se admiraban, yo solo podía practicar, día y noche, sin descanso, e intentaba evadir la idea de que cada vez era menos mujer. Que cada día que pasaba había más vello, más grosura en mi voz, más de un hombre que no me sentía.

» En medio de ese conflicto, recibí una lesión en mi tobillo en uno de los campeonatos juveniles. Fue en un momento de distracción donde el que fue mi oponente se acercó y me susurró: _'eres una niña'_. Jamás pensé que pudiera ser suficiente para desestabilizarme, pero una y otra vez escuchaba esa voz en la noche diciéndome de nuevo eso, en muchas formas, en distintos decibeles. Eran voces que se fueron potenciando en mi cabeza. Empezaron los primeros síntomas: la sensación de ser perseguido, de que alguien sabía lo que realmente era, que la gente podía verme desnudo con el cuerpo que no me pertenecía, que todos sabían y escuchaba lo que pasaba por mi mente. La ansiedad comenzó a ahogarme y al cumplir mis dieciséis años, tuve mi primer ataque de pánico.

—Colapsaste.

—Nadie puede ser fuerte negándose a sí mismo.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir. En la terapia a la que me vi obligado a ir, me pidieron escribir lo que sentía y soñaba para calmarme. Así escribí mi primer cuento: _'El cadáver de la pared'_. Nació la escritora y esta fue la única manera en que enfrenté al miedo.

» Al escribir sobre mis temores, esto ayudó a que se quedaran en el papel. Después de las prácticas de karate o cuando estaba a punto de tener un ataque, agarraba el cuaderno que tenía encima y escribía. Escribía sobre los hedores, los sonidos que se hacían eco, los pasillos largos y las luces parpadeantes. Pero, sobre todo, escribía de mis latidos furiosos, de mi sensación de persecución, de aquella sombra acechante y el olor al cadáver que tenía en mi espalda. En menos de cuatro meses, ya había llenado hojas y hojas de cuentos de distintos personajes. Mi psiquiatra entonces me regaló mi primer libro del terror: _'The Ring'_ de Koji Suzuki. Me dijo que muchas veces la vida nos pone pruebas porque necesita enseñarle algo al mundo y debe crear a su propio vocero. Creyó en mis habilidades con la escritura y con esto me volví fan de varios autores japoneses del género.

—¿Y cómo llegaste a los libros de Víctor, si solo leías terror?

—Fue una forma graciosa, nada pensada. En mi cumpleaños dieciocho, mi hermana me regaló uno de sus libros: 'Bajo la luna de Leningrado'. Me dijo que como solo leía terror, leyera algo bonito para variar. Una amiga se lo había enviado en PDF y como ambas manejábamos muy bien el inglés, no habría problema. Pero ese libro llevó sin ser abierto dos años en el computador, no estaba interesada en el romance. El volverme una lectora asidua del terror, me ayudó a comprender que gran parte de mis miedos solo existían en mi cabeza y a manejar mucho mejor la ansiedad.

—Luego, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Tiempo después, fui a Tokio. Gracias a haber ganado un concurso de terror, tenía un cupo en la universidad para estudiar psicología. No es algo que sea muy bien visto, pero valoré mucho el trabajo que mi psiquiatra hizo conmigo al llevarme al camino de la escritura, y quise intentarlo. Así que empecé a estudiar y a escribir en mi tiempo libre, los estudios ayudaron en mucho el poder entender y expresar mejor los terrores de mi cabeza. Allí me hice _'novio'_ de una chica, Yuzuki. Era linda, vivaz e inteligente. Fue mi nuevo intento para encajar en la sociedad.

» Nuestra relación fue bastante corta, a pesar de que había una buena química. Ella era encantadora y me hacía sentir bien, también me parecía atractiva así que estuve segura de que era una buena señal. Pensaba en que podría casarme con ella, aunque me asustaba ante la idea de vernos a las dos vestidas de novia. No podía verme con smoking y eso empezó a causarme, de nuevo, conflicto. Sin embargo, todo acabó después de nuestra primera noche juntas. Estaba muy nerviosa, mi cuerpo era amorfo y extraño para mí, me costaba tener sintonía entre lo que sentía, lo que quería sentir y el cómo mi cuerpo reaccionaba. Veía su cuerpo y quería tenerlo, quería que ella acariciara mi pecho como si tuviera senos, quería que ella alabara mi cintura, aunque no existiera. Toda esa complejidad en mi cabeza volvió a golpearme y ella al final me abrazó. Me dijo que todo estaba bien, que ella ayudaría y simplemente se encargó de todo.

» Dejé de ser virgen y no puedo decir que fue espectacular, mi cabeza estaba en blanco. Llegué a sentir placer, pero no llegué a sentirme bien conmigo misma. Era como si no pudiera quitar el dedo de ese reglón: _'eres niña'_ , _'eres niña'_ , _'eres niña'_. Desperté a media noche, mientras ella dormía y, tras ir al baño, recogí las ropas que quedaron en el suelo. No pude contener el impulso de tomar su vestido; era uno negro, corto y muy sensual, con el que salimos al bar donde tuvimos la cita. Lo tomé, me metí al baño y me desnudé. Me quedó ajustado cuando pude vestirme con él, pero me sentí… yo. Fue unos minutos, solo unos minutos donde sentí que estaba bien verme así, imaginarme con el cabello largo, con unos senos pequeños y hasta pensé que estaba dispuesta a seguir una dieta para tener una bonita cintura. Fueron solo unos minutos, hasta que ella entró. Sus ojos me lo dijeron todo. El terror de nuevo estuvo allí.

—No lo aceptó.

—No. Me miró con asco, empezó a moverse furiosa en la habitación, me dijo que había sido el peor polvo que había tenido y que había entendido el porqué. Yo acepté todo en silencio mientras me vestía rápido con mi ropa. Ella no dejó de decir que la única razón por la que se ponía su vestido era porque no traía más, de otro modo, lo hubiera quemado. _'Jamás se pondría la ropa tocada por un degenerado'_. Yo comprendí que ya no había vuelta atrás, la universidad se iba a convertir de nuevo en un infierno. De nuevo, me dio una crisis en casa, y no volví a clase por semanas, hasta que mi hermana llegó. Toda mi vida antes de Víctor se había tratado de eso: momentos efímeros de felicidad al verme como quería verme, con meses y meses de tratamientos como si hubiera sido algo traumático. Me daba miedo sentirme bien, me daba miedo porque sabía que después sería un suplicio.

» Ya después de eso dejé de acercarme a las personas y algunos me confundieron con un _Hikikomori_. La verdad es que no había llegado a ese extremo, pero funcionaba si así no tenía a nadie acercándose. Paralelamente, abrí la cuenta en una página de escritores y usé mi nombre de seudónimo, pero con la foto de una mujer japonesa que era modelo en aquel entonces. La dejé allí y publiqué algunos de mis cuentos corregidos, así fue como me fui dejando conocer allí.

» El que cada uno de los comentarios me felicitaran refiriéndose a mí como una mujer se convirtió en un bálsamo. Así logré acabar la carrera y graduarme para volver a casa. No obstante, no calmaba mis miedos, ni para sentirme satisfecha con mi vida. El que publicaran uno de mis libros no fue suficiente, el que ganara los premios en las revistas no me llenaba y a cada pedido de presentarme para entrevistarme me negaba rotundamente porque prefería que el mundo se quedara con la imagen de una mujer que nunca iba a ser.

—No pensaste en atravesar el tratamiento para la reasignación de sexo.

—En aquel entonces, era algo imposible para mí. No quería que mis padres sintieran vergüenza. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían, junto a Yuko, mi hermana y Minako-sensei, que yo era esa autora de libros de terror que se estaba vendiendo en Tokio. Ellos y por supuesto, la editorial, que guardó silencio considerando que esa manera de presentarme haría que las ventas subieran. El misterio era un buen agente de mercado.

—¿Y qué pasó con el libro que habías recibido de Víctor?

—Lo leí mientras terminaba mi carrera. Mi computador estaba bastante lento y tuve que hacer respaldo de mis archivos para formatearlo. Allí fue que vi que estaba el PDF aún allí, el nombre no me dijo nada en ese momento. Solo lo abrí, me salté todo hasta llegar al primer capítulo y leí el primer párrafo. Nunca lo voy a olvidar, lo repetí tantas veces, que me lo aprendí de memoria:

 _» 'Sus ojos brillaron en medio de esa noche oscura, sobre el puente de Pevchesky. Me miró como se mira a una mujer y de nuevo quise verme como una, sentirme como una, oírme como una. Allí, en medio de las calles donde la sangre corría y el hambre nos llenaba el alma bajo la luna de Leningrado, lo tuve que dejar ir. Al único que supo quién era, antes de yo conocerlo y que me amó, antes de yo amarme. No pude pedirle que se quedara.'_ Entendí porque mi hermana me lo había regalado, porqué lo había puesto en mi computador y me dijo: _'léelo'_. Lloré al leerlo y aún lloro cuando reviso algunas de sus escenas. Cada carta que ella le escribió al soldado que salió a pelear a Stalingrado y no volvió, se convirtió en mi compañía.

» Tras leer como cinco veces su libro, me animé a escribir una carta con todo lo que yo había sentido al encontrarme con su historia. Víctor Nikiforov se había convertido en algo irremplazable, necesitaba agradecerle por haber escrito algo tan hermoso y profundo como ello. Le escribí, sin esperar que lo leyera, nunca imaginé siquiera que Víctor tomara tiempo de responderle a los fans. Así que el hecho de no recibir respuesta en la primera carta no fue problema, me gustaba ese anonimato, me gustaba sentirme así. Tras haber comprado su libro y que este me llegara en inglés a mi apartamento, marqué cada frase que me había gustado. Si ven mi libro, es una edición llena de colores fosforescentes, notas y retazos de hojas con impresiones. Estaba al lado de mi cama y cada vez que tenía pesadillas me metía a leer y a vivir esa vida. Luego necesité más, con Víctor nunca era suficiente.

» Me traje los libros que él ya había publicado utilizando mis ganancias. Los leía, los analizaba, lloraba, volvía a leer y me dediqué a pensar que algún día yo podría vivir una historia así. Claro que mi mente me saboteaba, me decía que eso era imposible: _'Eres un hombre gordo y feo que te crees mujer, Yuuri'_. Esa fue la inspiración para la historia que escribí: _'Cuando las ramas sollozan'_ , ese enemigo invisible del bosque Fuji que persigue a la joven protagonista en el bosque, enloqueciéndola e instándola a matarse. Ese era yo.

—¿Y cómo fue cuando llegó su primera carta de respuesta?

—Me quería morir. —Por primera vez desde su espacio, se permitió reír—. Bueno, querer morir era una constante en mi vida desde los trece, pero en esa ocasión era morir de felicidad. Al principio pensé que seguro era una respuesta automática, como las de las redes y los correos electrónicos. Seguro era una persona la que escribía por él para tener contentos a sus fans. Pero no, cuando empecé a leer lo percibí, se trataba del mismo Víctor Nikiforov agradeciéndome por mis palabras, diciendo cuánto le había gustado leerme y con escenas especiales de su historia. Allí, quise volver a morir. Iba a morir de felicidad.

—Menos mal no moriste, mi Yuuri. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo sin mi love and life?

—Te amo…

—Y yo amo poder estar aquí, escuchando todo esto, partícipe de unas historias tan… impresionantes. —Suspira—. En la tercera parte, me encantaría escuchar la historia de cómo inició tu camino para convertirte en esa mujer que siempre supiste que eras, y como Víctor Nikiforov estuvo allí para ayudarte a iniciar este largo camino. También, conoceremos cómo fue que comenzó _'You love you'_ , la organización impulsada por Víctor Nikiforov para la promover la aceptación y el amor hacia uno mismo. Volveremos en unos minutos.

El director volvió a decir corte y Barbara necesito taparse el rostro. Comenzó a temblar, a sentir sus huesos vibrar dentro de su piel, a sentir doler sus coyunturas y todo lo que quería era simplemente desbordarse en llanto. Víctor se levantó de su asiento, ofreciéndole un pañuelo para consolarla, y cuando Bárbara volvió a levantar su mirada, Víctor fue capaz de ver que aquellos grandes ojos verdes estaban quebrados y húmedos. Estaba afectada y necesitaba tiempo para reponerse, su profesionalidad no podía con todo eso.

Cuando tuvo fuerza, se levantó y se acercó hacia donde Yuuri esperaba de pie, visiblemente preocupada por el arrebato. Bárbara no contuvo el poderoso abrazo que le dio apenas la tuvo a su alcance. Le dijo que era fuerte, una de las mujeres más fuerte que conocía. Fuerte y bella. Yuuri solo agradeció mansamente sus palabras y la dejó llorar hasta que se calmó.

Le era imposible no sentirse así de afectada porque a pesar de escuchar una historia de esperanza, reconocía a todos aquellos que no habían podido vivir así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y vuelvo ahora, con el segundo cap. La verdad es que he tenido una semana terrible peor quería contentarme con los comentarios. Mañana respondo a los que me faltan. La historia de Yuuri me conmovió de una manera especial, porque considero que para una mujer trans es muy difícil para por este proceso, gracias a todo ese machismo que obliga a los hombres tener que seguir un estándar en la sociedad.
> 
> Cuando vi sobre los modos de bullying en Japón, me pareció este muy cruel y elegante. Una forma fina y despiadada para desear la muerte a alguien. No puedo imaginar lo que sienten los jóvenes que lo han vivido.
> 
> No tengo mucho que decir, más que agradecer la recepción a esta historia. Muchas gracias por animarse a leer.
> 
> ¿Preguntas para Yuuri? ¿Preguntas para Víctor?


	3. III — Nosotros

Barbara terminó de tomar aire en el balcón de la oficina que sirvió de escenario para la entrevista. Necesitaba ese momento a solas para poder alinear sus ideas y recuperar la compostura, ya que, tras lo escuchado, todo su sentir se removió como si hubiera sido tocado por un huracán y le había costado dejar de estremecerse. No creía que hubiera palabras para poder describir la historia que escribían juntos, y estaba segura de que aún faltaba por conocer. Al menos, tal como le dijo Lucas, ya había pasado lo peor. A pesar de la profunda admiración que crecía en ella, no pudo evitar el sentir ese dolor del pasado como si fuera algo presente.

Con una sensación horrorosa aun pasando por su tráquea, Barbara volvió al escenario. Allí los vio: Víctor llevaba un vaso con agua a Yuuri y ella la tomaba tras ingerir una pastilla. En ese momento, su pareja aprovechó para acariciarle la mejilla con cariño y ella le sonrió enamorada, porque esos ojos marrones brillaban como si fueran estrellas en el firmamento. A pesar de la distancia que existía y por la cual no podía escuchar, ella pudo darse una idea de la conversación íntima que estaban compartiendo: un _'Te amo tanto'_ dicho por Víctor, antes de acercarse y robarle un beso de esos labios que alargó a su gusto, junto al _'cuidado que nos ven'_ que Yuuri tímidamente le susurraba sobre su boca. Luego el abrazo, el arrullo constante con el que se mecían el uno sobre el otro y la forma en que ella se relajaba con seguridad y confianza en los brazos de su pareja.

Una relación que exudaba respeto, compromiso y dedicación; amor a dosis rebosantes. Se veían tan bellos juntos que nadie podría imaginar que ambos habían recorrido un camino duro para ser hombre y mujer, al haber nacido como mujer y hombre.

Y así era el amor, no había que buscarle lógica porque la naturaleza no tenía ningún poder cuando él se presentaba y lograba unir a dos almas para que caminaran juntas. Aunque el ser humano quisiera limitarlo a simples variables, era demasiado complejo para entrar en una sola fórmula.

—Me alegra ver que para Yuuri no fue tan difícil como para mí. —Se acercó Bárbara a la pareja, quien se separó para recibirla—. Se ven realmente hermosos.

—Gracias, Barbara. —La sonrisa despampanante de Víctor era imposible de ignorar. Ella se sintió encantada—. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, a pesar de haber leído ya sus testimonios en la web de _'You love you'_ , escucharlo es…. algo indescriptible.

—Yuuri es indescriptible por sí misma. Estoy sorprendido de que ella hubiera aceptado, de otro modo no hubiéramos estado aquí.

—Y entiendo perfectamente porqué. Después de lo que ha vivido, debe ser aún aterrador enfrentarse al mundo. —Barbara miró con profunda admiración hacia Yuuri, quien se sonrojaba deliciosamente—. Dime, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

—Muy agradecida. —La sonrisa cálida de Yuuri le llenó el alma—. En otro tiempo jamás hubiera pensado en esto y hoy me siento extrañamente valiente. Quiero hablar de cómo Víctor llegó a mi vida de manera inesperada y porque la única forma que logré llamar a este sentimiento fue amor. Desde que me aferré a él y creí en él, el amor ha llenado toda mi vida. No solo por él, sino porque me hizo entender todo el amor que me rodeaba y que no pude notar por el miedo.

—Ya quiero escuchar esta parte de la historia. Es la parte no escrita. —Ambos rieron al escucharlo y se estrecharon mutuamente.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó Lucas. Emitieron un sí firme, en coro—. Bárbara, ¿ya estás dispuesta a continuar?

—¡Sí! —Lucas asintió y empezó a dar las instrucciones. De nuevo Danielle se acercó para acomodar los micrófonos de cada uno de ellos, momento que Bárbara aprovechó—. Víctor, Yuuri, nos encantaría que después de esto nos acompañaran a cenar. Queremos darle un homenaje a su grandiosa historia.

—Será un placer —respondió Víctor tras asegurarse de la respuesta de Yuuri con una mirada—. Solo tengo una petición: una pista de baile.

—¿Baile? —preguntó intrigada—. ¿Quieren bailar?

—El baile es algo que nos une de forma muy especial y, sí, ¿para qué negarlo? ¡Somos magníficos bailarines!

—¡Víctor!

Las risas del momento fueron apagadas por Lucas, quien dio los últimos detalles para que se diera la parte final de la entrevista, por lo cual la pareja y la periodista se ubicaron en sus asientos. Víctor y Yuuri volvieron a tomarse las manos ya sentados en el mueble del set, mientras el maquillaje era retocado por un poco de polvo de parte de Giorgio y enseguida todo estuvo listo para continuar.

En esta ocasión, habían agregado un televisor de pantalla plana al fondo de la decoración, que estaba apagado. Según las indicaciones, harían un repaso fotográfico conforme estuvieran hablando para darle mayor detalle a la audiencia de lo que había sido ese tránsito. Las fotografías fueron dadas por ellos y aprobadas con antelación, para mantener el respeto implícito en ese proyecto y no vulnerar los derechos de sus invitados. No querían abordar su historia con el amarillismo que la prensa rosa, sitios web de la comunidad LGBT y blogs de críticos hicieron, al empezar a evaluar la calidad de sus trabajos literarios con la noticia personal que se filtró de ellos.

—Empezamos en tres... dos... ¡uno!

—Seguimos aquí, en 'Vientos de cambio' con nuestros invitados especiales, los escritores Víctor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki. Hemos estado escuchando de parte de ellos las distintas formas en que se enfrentaron en el pasado con su verdadera identidad y realmente he tenido momentos donde ha sido difícil mantener la compostura. Su historia no solo está llena de emociones y sentimientos sino de una realidad que viven muchas personas alrededor del mundo, con distintas facetas, variables y perspectivas que son dignas de analizar y reflexionar.

» Ahora continuamos con nuestro espacio para seguir conociendo más sobre la vida de nuestros escritores. Víctor ya nos has relatado cómo fue para ti el tránsito de Victoria a Víctor y la ayuda invaluable de tu hermana Denisse para que este cambio fuera posible. En pantalla, estamos viendo una fotografía de ti cuando tenías quince años y otra cinco años después, en tus veinte, cuando presentaste tu cuarto libro: 'Secreto del diamante de rubí'.

—Debo decir que en cualquiera de mis versiones soy muy guapo. —Rieron juntos en el set—. Así es, Bárbara, allí me encontraba en ballet. Estaba obligado a seguir las clases con mi madrina Lilia, a petición de mis padres, pero debo admitir que por muy bueno que haya sido, no era principalmente mi adoración. El patinaje sobre hielo me gustaba más, el problema es que nadie me dejaba en aquel entonces participar sin faldas.

—Me puedo dar una idea, Víctor. Pero la diferencia es bastante notable. ¿El tratamiento fue sencillo de tomar?

—Nada más lejos de la realidad que esa, Bárbara. El tratamiento parece sencillo en teoría, pero es un proceso largo y muchas veces frustrante. En ocasiones, muy seguidas, llegué a dudar de poder lograr mi objetivo, pero Denisse estuvo allí animándome y no dejando que yo me rindiera. Así pasé a ser de esa adorable chica de cabello largo y sonrisa falsa, al joven que ven en la derecha: confiado, seguro y contento con ser quien soy.

—Una inspiración sin duda alguna. Y me sorprende que Yuuri Katsuki, pese a haber iniciado el tratamiento años más tarde, pueda decir exactamente lo mismo. Ahora podemos ver una comparación entre Yuuri Katsuki cuando ganó el campeonato nacional juvenil de karate junto a la fotografía de una de sus presentaciones de flamenco hace un año. La diferencia es abrumadora.

—¡Yo estaba con ella en esa presentación de flamenco!

—¿En serio?

—De hecho, fui su pareja de baile. Fue divertido y una de las cosas que más he amado compartir con Yuuri.

—¡Me hubiera encantado ver esa fotografía!

—¡No me la pidieron! Pero la tengo en mi móvil, podríamos buscarla.

—Mientras haces esto, Víctor, me encantaría ir escuchando por parte de Yuuri qué ocurrió después de que se encontraran en el onsen de la familia Katsuki. Ya hemos escuchado de ti todo lo que había significado tu vida encerrada bajo la identidad masculina y tus esfuerzos por poder cubrir esa posición. También el momento en que empezaron a enviarse las cartas y lo que ocurrió cuando recibiste de Víctor la respuesta de uno de tus trabajos. Entonces Víctor apareció y tú lloraste. Yuuri, ¿qué ocurrió después?

—La verdad, no puedo estar segura de qué ocurrió inmediatamente después de que Víctor apareciera. Solo recuerdo que apenas pude recuperar el control, me levanté y me encerré en mi habitación esperando que él se fuera.

—Mari tuvo que hablar conmigo y explicarme la situación de Yuuri. Allí descubrí que para la familia nunca fue un secreto lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no sabían de qué modo ayudarla. Todo lo que me dijeron fue: _'Yuuri siempre ha sido así. Al inicio me asusté pero ahora tengo miedo porque siento que por mi culpa, Yuuri no ha sido quien quería ser'_. La familia Katsuki quería a su hija feliz, sin importar qué, pero no tenían las herramientas para ayudarla. Entonces decidí que debía quedarme y esa misma noche hablé con Denisse.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

— _'Hermana, necesito quedarme y necesito tu ayuda. ¿Puedes hacer una cosa más por mí?'_

—Todo suena bastante increíble…

—Lo sé, Bárbara, pero algo me decía que quedarme era la mejor decisión que podía tomar en ese momento. No voy a decir que la carta de Yuuri me devolvió algo en la vida, o me hizo darme cuenta de cuán solo estaba. Sé que llega a ocurrir, pero en mi caso, no se trató de eso. Lo que sí me percaté, es que había algo que no había considerado hasta ese momento, que me hacía falta esa nueva perspectiva de la vida y del mundo, porque me daría una enseñanza invaluable.

—¿Y Yuuri cómo lo tomó?

—Mal. Muy mal. Pensé que Víctor se iría en cuanto descansara, abrumado y decepcionado al saber la verdad. Descubrir que se había quedado me llenó de grandes dosis de ansiedad. No quería salir de mi habitación, no quería verle, ni hablar con él. Cuando vi que insistía me puse muy agresiva.

—Recuerdo que me gritó mucho, entre lágrimas. Me dijo que no debería quedarme y que este no era mi lugar. Es irónico pensarlo porque ahora siento que no pertenezco a otro lado más que a ese donde Yuuri se encuentra, pero debo admitirme que en ese momento ni yo tenía claro que esperaba con todo esto. Era solo una corazonada a la que seguía ciegamente.

—Estabas enamorado, Víctor.

—No negaré que estaba muy ilusionado con la imagen que me formé de Yuuri en mi cabeza: una japonesa delgada, de cabello largo, quizás tímida… La verdad es que resulta un poco extraño como trabaja nuestra mente humana. Me dije muchas veces que si era gorda no me importaría, si no era tan linda fisicamente tampoco, o si tuviera un defecto sería lo de menos. Mas nunca imaginé que encontraría a Yuuri en un cuerpo masculino. Lo fascinante fue que dejé de pensar en Yuuri como el cuerpo, el recipiente y todo lo que mi cabeza se había encargado de dibujar en el aire. Pensé en Yuuri como persona, la persona fascinante que analizaba con tanta sensibilidad mis libros, con la que me gustaba compartir impresiones y la que era capaz de hacer maravillas al escribir al enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos. Entonces comprendí: quería ayudar a Yuuri. Como persona, como ser humano, quería que ella lograra sentirse bien consigo misma y yo tenía como ayudarla en el proceso porque sabía especialmente por lo que estaba pasando.

» Cuando le dije eso, ella me miró completamente asustada. Pude ver el terror corriendo por sus venas y me dolió verla así. Intenté abrazarla, pero ella no me dejó. Luego pude entender por qué. Ella sentía que ese cuerpo no merecía los abrazos, que no podría sentirlos porque no era el suyo. Estaba tan enfrascada en ese pensamiento que supe que no iba a lograrlo solo.

—¿Para convencerla de tomar el tratamiento de reasignación?

—No, nunca fue mi intención convencerla a hacer la reasignación del sexo. Considero que esa es una decisión muy personal como para yo intervenir. Lo único que quería era que se diera la oportunidad de verse como ella deseaba verse, aún si su cuerpo no llegara a cambiar completamente al femenino, que al menos pudiera vestirse, moverse y vivir de acuerdo a su identidad.

—¿Entonces qué pudiste hacer?

—Buscamos ayuda con un especialista en Suiza, el psicólogo que me atendió, y planifiqué reuniones entre ellos de forma virtual para que pudiera Yuuri hablar sin sentirse directamente observado. En algún punto, comenzó a funcionar. Nunca estuve al tanto de lo que hablaba, pero vi mejoras cuando Yuuri podía pasar más tiempo a mi lado y me preguntaba sobre cómo había sido el cambio.

—Al inicio fue difícil para mí acostumbrarme a Víctor, pero de repente se volvió algo muy natural. Compartimos muchos momentos juntos, incluso el onsen, aunque me diera pena él insistía e insistía en afrontar su desnudez y ver que sí era posible ser lo que quería ser. Comenzamos a compartir lo que escribíamos, incluso aquellas cosas que no salieron como queríamos o no pensábamos publicar; todos aquellos delirios de nuestras cabezas lo leíamos y me fue más fácil confiar en él. Empecé a acompañarlo a hacer ejercicios y mi cuerpo se sintió mucho mejor cuando pude bajar kilos. Incluso me enseñó a patinar y me divertía mucho haciéndolo. Todo ello junto a la constante conversación con Joseph, mi psicólogo, me hizo sentir bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Me di cuenta de la música que creaba Yuuri con sólo saber deslizarse en el hielo y en una conversación, Minako me contó sobre sus inicios en el ballet. Fue cosa de un impulso, pero le pedí a Yuuri acompañarme a un bar en Fukuoka porque quería hacer algo diferente y dejé que se vistiera como mejor se sintiera cómoda. No me sorprendió que fuera con sus típicas remeras y pantalones amplios, solo quería divertirnos juntos. Llegamos al bar, bebimos un poco; bueno, ella más que yo, admito. Pero lo que descubrí fue que Yuuri era una máquina de baile. Tuve que espantar a un montón de mujeres que querían bailar con ella y estuve a su lado toda la noche. Allí supe de qué manera ayudarla: el baile.

» Tras conversarlo con Joseph, le dije que tras esa noche había tenido una inspiración y tenía la historia para otro libro, pero necesitaba su ayuda. Los dos protagonistas serían bailarines y para eso debería tomar clases de baile para poder estar seguro de cómo abarcarlo. Escogí dos ritmos: flamenco y tango. Con eso en mente, la convencí a buscar academia en Fukuoka y que me acompañara.

—Me engañó con eso.

—Sabes que no, lo usé en _'Balada de media noche'_. Fue solo una mentirilla piadosa.

—Aunque no puedo negar de lo mucho que me divertí.

—El baile nos ayudó muchísimo. No solo a acercarnos y a comunicarnos mejor, sino a sentir como Yuuri poco a poco estaba saliendo a flote. A través del baile, ella podía ser todo lo femenina que quería ser y yo, francamente, estaba enamorándome más. Esta vez no de una ilusión, sino de la real Yuuri que crecía como un Lirio valiente en el mundo, de la que empezó a permitirse el depilarse las cejas, las piernas, cuidarse con mayor esmero y sentirse mejor. Y mientras pasaba todo esto, Christofer estaba trabajando para que mis libros fueran traducidos y serializados en Japón. El día que todo estuvo listo, invité a Yuuri conmigo a Tokio, donde firmaríamos el contrato. La invité a salir a mi lado de compras y le regalé el primer vestido, aprovechando que era su cumpleaños.

» Se que Yuuri tenía problemas para vestirse como ella quería hacerlo, pero me arriesgué. Le escogí todo: los accesorios, el abrigo, incluso compré maquillaje. Agradecí que tuve que aprender a maquillarme en el pasado porque ahora eso me ayudaría a preparar a Yuuri. Busqué algo que quedara acorde a su personalidad: reservado, pero bonito. Le dije que mi regalo era darle una noche donde ella se sintiera bien. Solo tuve que esperar.

» Yuuri se llevó las bolsas al baño y se encerró allí por largo rato. Juro que tuve la impresión de que lo echaría todo a la basura cuando pasó media hora y ella no salió. Pero al cabo de una hora, la vi aparecer. Tenía puesto el vestido negro que le compre, cuya falda fluida con el fondo rojo junto a una abertura larga y sensual que daba una visión sugerente de su pierna. Era especial para bailar. Las mangas eran hasta las muñecas y no dejaba ningún escote, pero tenía transparencia y pedrería. Zapatos de tacos rojo y unos zarcillos de presión con piedras rojas. La vi y quedé encantado, al verla así simplemente supe que la amaba. Yuuri me dijo que estaba mal su cabello corto, pero la convencí de lo contrario. Parecía una preciosa mujer parísima, con glamour y encanto, junto a una inocencia de infarto. Ya me tenía a sus pies.

—Yo para ese entonces estaba segura de que te amaba tanto que dolía, Víctor. No podía creer que aún estuvieras a mi lado después de todos esos meses.

—¿Cuántos meses, Yuuri?

—Casi ocho meses. Cuando me vi en el espejo con el vestido, tenía ansiedad porque me gustaba como me veía, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era un error. Al salir, Víctor me miró con sus ojos brillando como si fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Me sentí como la protagonista de _'Bajo la luna de Leningrado'_ y lo único que pude pensar es: _'no cometeré su error. No me negaré, no lo dejaré ir'_. Me preguntó si quería maquillarme, le dije que nunca aprendí a hacerlo realmente y él decidió ayudarme. Al poco tiempo, al verme en el espejo, fue como por fin verme a mí misma. Quise llorar.

—Le pedí que no porque me arruinaría el maquillaje.

—Me aguanté porque tenía más ganas de reír.

—Sus piernas lucían hermosísimas en el vestido, fuertes por el ejercicio y el baile, incluso femeninas. Me sentí honrado de tenerla a mi lado. Le ajuste el abrigo de pieles porque hacía frío y bajamos juntos hasta donde el taxi esperaba. Esa noche bailamos en el anonimato, en medio de una pista donde nadie nos conocía, mirándonos a los ojos, tocándonos, sintiéndonos. Éramos libres y estaba bien serlo. No importaba lo que el mundo creyera de nosotros, éramos felices así. Ese día supe que era feliz porque la amaba y pude ver ese sentimiento en ella, tan claro, que ese primer beso fue solo una confirmación. Yo ya lo sabía y fui feliz de comprobarlo. Ella me amaba.

—Un bellísimo recuerdo del primer besos juntos...

—Sí… y como al mediodía del día siguiente nos encontraríamos con Chris, le pedí a Víctor volver a la tienda de ropa. Esa mañana sentí que ya era el momento, que quería verme en el espejo tal como sentía que debía verme. Después de esa noche, siento que fue como abrir un cascarón. Ya mi actual _'yo'_ no era suficiente, debía cambiar.

— _'Me cansé de esconderme'_ , eso me dijo. Hice un esfuerzo consciente para no llorar. Y claro, la llevé a la tienda que más me gusta, la ayudé a probarse decenas de ropa y compartí uno de los momentos más preciosos de mi vida. Jamás pensé que disfrutaría tanto comprar ropa femenina como lo hice en ese momento.

—Víctor no dejó de decirme: _'Eres hermosa, Yuuri, una mujer hermosa'_. Por primera vez después de tantos meses, no sentí que escucharlo estuviera mal. Me preparé para presentarme ante Chris, quien nos recibiría en el restaurant del hotel donde se estaba hospedando, y tenía miedo de que él me viera mal. Usé un conjunto que escogí entre lo que compramos e intenté verme segura.

—Ah, lo recuerdo. Una linda blusa rosa de flores y un jean de moda. Te veías preciosa, cariño.

—Puedo imaginármelo… ¿Entonces, Yuuri?

—Entonces, cuando nos encontramos, Víctor me presentó diciendo: _'Chris, ella es Yuuri, la escritora de terror que te he comentado. ¿No te parece muy hermosa?'_. Recuerdo que Chris me miró, luego miró a Víctor y al regresarme la mirada lo hizo con un brillo de aceptación que me cerró la garganta. Tomó mi mano, besó mi dorso y me dijo: _'Un placer conocerte, Yuuri. Si no fuera porque sé que estás acompañada, ahora mismo te estaría invitando a salir'_.

—¡Es un coqueto sin remedio!

—¡A mí me agradó mucho desde la primera vez! Y cuando Chris dijo que había conseguido de que la editorial Zamara, que tenía la exclusividad de los trabajos de Víctor, también editara mis libros. Me quedé sin habla.

—También debo decir que es un genio indescriptible. Sabía que no regresaría a Suiza al menos que fuera con Yuuri y logró eso sin que yo hiciera nada. Llegó a un acuerdo con la editorial japonesa Mikuso y logró que esto fuera posible. Un intercambio muy inteligente.

—Y así fue como me fui a Suiza con Víctor, dejando a mi familia para buscar a mi sueño. Allá fue increíblemente más sencillo para mí verme como quería verme en el espejo. Vestirme, maquillarme, dejarme crecer el cabello y dejar aquel cascarón para tener uno nuevo. Un par de meses después, empecé a investigar sobre el tratamiento hormonal y decidí iniciarlo. Ahora pienso en todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, en todo lo que luchamos para lograrlo, y me parece increíble que ya haya pasado tantos años de eso.

—¿Tantos años, Yuuri? Estamos hablando que todo esto ocurrió…

—Hace cuatro años. Hace tres años empecé el tratamiento, por eso solo hasta el año pasado me atrevía de nuevo a salir al público. El proceso fue largo y muchas veces abrumador. Varias veces intenté rendirme, estaba cansada, sentía que jamás lo lograría y que no veía mejora. Pero si un día pensaba en abandonarlo, los seis siguientes lo intentaba con más fuerza. No quería rendirme… no quería hacerlo.

—El baile siguió acompañándonos. Seguimos haciéndolo juntos cuando iniciamos nuestra vida en Suiza y ha sido una constante que aún mantenemos. La verdad, estoy encantado con el modo en que hemos vivido nuestras vidas y aunque ha sido bastante duro, no cambiaría nada de ello.

—Debo suponer que empezaron su vida de pareja en Suiza.

—No del todo. Yuuri necesitaba tiempo para acoplarse y adaptarse a sí misma, así que a pesar de que vivíamos en el mismo apartamento, estábamos en cuartos separados. Sobre todo al inicio del tratamiento para ella le era difícil y había momentos donde quería la soledad, pero conforme íbamos avanzando esa barrera se fue derrumbando.

—La verdad, no hubo momento en que ambos le hubiera pedido al otro que fuéramos novios. simplemente se dio. Ambos lo sabíamos y eso bastaba. Un día, repentinamente, Víctor empezó a llamarme su novia y yo empecé a llamarlo mi novio, y así ha sido hasta entonces.

—Es increíble escucharlo ahora. Entonces para cuando ocurrió esta cena, ¿eran novios o no?

—Sí, lo éramos. Yuuri y yo ya nos comportamos como tal.

—Pero los anillos que visten en sus manos… son a juego, ¿no?

—¡Según Yuuri son de buena suerte! Me los regaló cuando inició el tratamiento hormonal en Suiza.

—Es impresionante el cambio que se puede ver en Yuuri en comparación a la imagen de cuando practicaba karate. En esta cena, fue la presentación de los nuevos libros de Víctor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki, en un evento de Tokio, y la primera salida oficial de Yuuri como autora en los medios. Debo decir que Yuuri luce divina con ese traje del diseñador Patrick Juver, una pieza de pedrería que cubre prácticamente todo su cuerpo hasta caer en una bella cola sirena.

—¡Yo también me veo muy apuesto con ese traje de Emporio Armani!

—¡Por supuesto, Víctor! Luces muy guapo, ambos lucen increíbles en estas fotografías reveladas en todos los medios más importante de Japón, Suiza y América. ¿Cómo fue la respuesta que recibieron ante esa gran revelación?

—Mi intención era mostrar al mundo quién era realmente Yuuri, como siempre logró verse. Así que, por eso, en ese instante no revelamos nuestra relación, aunque tuviéramos que salir días después a confirmarla para evitar que siguieran soltando aquellos comentarios mal intencionados. La respuesta fue bastante agresiva, los compañeros de Yuuri la reconocieron y quisieron difamarla. Empezaron a soltar imágenes de su época estudiantil en redes sociales, blogs y foros, hasta que todo se volvió una enorme bola de nieve, la cual temí terminara aplastándola. Pero Yuuri, de nuevo, me mostró su fuerza.

—Aunque dolió, todo ese miedo que aún sentía (y siento) lo volví a convertir en palabras. Escribí el guion de la película de terror _'Máscaras malditas'_ para la cadena de NHK, y ahora está esperando la aprobación del presupuesto porque la idea gustó bastante. Ya estuve mucho tiempo escondida, no quiero seguir igual.

—Es decir, a pesar de que por fin lograste convertirte en la Yuuri que querías, todavía escribes terror.

—El terror no muere, no mientras haya odio alimentándolo.

—Estamos rodeados de muchas personas que están al pendiente de nuestra genitalidad, como si lo que tuviéramos dentro de nuestras faldas o pantalones fuera algo capaz de cambiarles las vidas. Como si eso modificara el hecho de que somos mujer y hombre y el cómo hemos decidido vivir así, y como si eso fuera suficiente para medir nuestras capacidades, talentos y posibilidades en nuestro ramo de la escritura. Hemos sido víctimas de represión, odio e intolerancia. No le pedimos a las personas que entienda lo que somos ni cómo nos sentimos, simplemente que nos traten como seres humanos. Porque, más allá de hombre o mujer, eso somos, personas.

—¿Consideran que su tránsito para ser Víctor y Yuuri ha acabado?

—No, no ha acabado. El tránsito que Víctor y yo estamos realizando, es un trayecto que seguiremos recorriendo durante toda nuestra vida. La terapia hormonal nunca acaba, debemos estar siempre en valoración para verificar sus efectos y medir las dosis. Además de eso, tendremos que seguir enfrentándonos al mundo con lo que somos y escuchando en respuesta lo que ellos consideran que debemos ser.

—No importa si nos vemos como hombre o como mujer, siempre buscarán aquel detalle que _'falta'_. Aquello que no podemos cambiar. La verdad, esto no es algo que se limiten a nosotros por ser transexuales, el ser humano lo hará con todos; incluso si son mujeres o hombres cisgeneros, hasta a ellos se les juzga si no cumplen con ciertos estándares de belleza o de roles que alguna vez alguien creó.

—Cómo juzgar a un hombre como poco _'varonil'_ por su pasión por el ballet…

—O creer que una mujer es más femenina si usa maquillaje. La verdad, ¿quién decide cómo quieres expresarte? Ni siquiera tiene que ver con el sexo, son un montón de variables y condiciones que solo un pequeño porcentaje de la sociedad cumple, ¿y qué representa entonces al resto? No lo hay, por eso: estar seguro de quienes somos es la única manera de enfrentarnos a la intolerancia.

—Por eso nace _'You love you'_. ¿De dónde surgió este hermoso nombre?

—Bueno Barbará, fue de Yuuri. Una mañana recuerdo que desperté y me dispuse a prepararle algo ligero para desayunar. Le llevé la bandeja con el desayuno a su habitación y la encontré despierta, acurrucada con las sábanas, cubriéndose y llorando. Es normal que durante el tratamiento haya crisis muy fuertes, incluso depresión. Yuuri tenía miedo de que el tratamiento hubiera llegado muy tarde y se frustraba de no ver efectos inmediatos.

» Ya para ese entonces decir te amo era tan natural como llamarnos por nuestros nombres, porque ya formaba parte de nosotros. Coloqué el desayuno a un lado, me acosté con ella en la cama y la abracé para decirle que todo estaba bien, y que sí, la amaba. Todos la amábamos: sus padres, su hermana, sus amigos y su maestra, yo, hasta Chris que decía que era más cumplida con los tiempos que yo. Estaba rodeada de amor.

» Entonces Yuuri me preguntó: _'¿Y yo me amo?'_. Esa pregunta me dejó sin habla por varios minutos. ¿Nos amamos por forzar a nuestro cuerpo a convertirse en lo que creemos que debe ser? ¿Nos amamos por ir en contra de lo que dice nuestra naturaleza biológica? Lo pensé… Pero ¿qué hacen los patinadores sobre hielo cuando fuerzan a sus pies a sangrar para dar un salto? ¿No es lo mismo que hace un atleta que fuerza a sus articulaciones a mayores niveles de flexibilidad para ser un gimnasta? ¿La mujer que decide aumentar sus senos porque quiere sentirse mejor? ¿El hombre que decide incluirse en un esfuerzo sobrehumano para formar su musculatura? ¿Amar al cuerpo es amarnos a nosotros mismos? ¿O amarnos a nosotros mismos es tener la valentía de seguir nuestro corazón, a sabiendas de que nada de lo que estamos haciendo, le hace daño ni vulnera los deseos de nadie más?

» Todos los seres humanos nos enfrentamos al dilema de querer realizarnos cambios para sentirnos mejor. Algunos mucho más sutiles como maquillarse, perfilar las cejas o cortarse el cabello. Otros más drásticos como hacerse una cirugía plástica. Nadie debería decirte cuál es el límite, el límite es solo personal. Nadie debería decirte cuando es suficiente, solo tú puedes saberlo. Cuando pude pensar en eso, dejando que el silencio nos acompañara, le dije a Yuuri: _'Tú te amas. Te amas tanto que estás dispuesta a luchar para sentirte feliz'_.

—Es hermoso…

—Así nació la idea de _'You love you'_. Hablé con Denisse, le hablé de mi idea y en cuestión de nada hasta Chris deseó intervenir. Buscamos a un equipo de marketing y diseño para la marca y empezamos a fundar la organización que hoy recoge a más de siete mil miembros en Europa y tres mil en Asia, recibiendo asesoramiento y apoyo gratuito a través de nuestras líneas telefónicas y medios de internet. Pero, al inicio, lo que quería era mostrarle a Yuuri que mi proceso también fue largo y así también enseñárselo al mundo. La animé a hablar de ella a los otros y participar en nuestro programa para sentirnos acompañados en el mundo.

—Desde que Víctor y yo empezamos _'You love you'_ , hemos buscado que las etiquetas dejen de separarnos y más bien sirvan para unirnos. No se trata de que seas transexual, asexual, homosexual, heterosexual o bisexual. Se trata de todas las personas que necesitan por un momento, sentir que pueden amarse a sí mismas. Lo que eres, tu identidad u orientación sexual, no debería ser un límite. Comprender que la base de todo es el amor y la aceptación que podamos tener en nosotros es crucial.

—No aceptar lo que consideramos está mal y que podemos arreglarlo. No es resignarnos a ser lo que no queremos ser.

—Se trata de aceptar lo que sí podemos cambiar y buscar encontrar esa sincronía entre nuestras expectativas y nuestra realidad. Convertir en algo tangible lo que visionamos en nuestros sueños.

—Estoy profundamente admirada y conmovida al escucharlos. La pasión con la que relatan su vida y sus sueños, son dignas de ser escuchadas por el mundo.

—Vivimos nuestra vida con profunda pasión, Barbara. No puedo pensar en otro modo de vivirla, mucho menos ahora que tengo a Yuuri a mi lado.

—Lo puedo sentir. Es algo que queda tan evidente que no creo que alguien en el set tenga alguna duda al respecto. Estamos presentando ahora algunas fotografías de sus salidas tras ese debut en Japón. Ustedes no han escatimado en ser fotografiados en cada feria de libro, eventos de caridad o incluso cuando salen tomados de las manos a tener un día normal y los persigue un periodista. Se han convertido en prácticamente un ícono del momento.

—Si esto hace posible que más personas puedan entender lo que vivimos y sentimos, para Yuuri y para mí está bien esa cuota de atención.

—Bueno, sigue abrumándome tanta atención.

—Solo queremos que sepan que nuestro trabajo refleja mucho de lo que sentimos y vivimos en el mundo. Después de todo, seguimos siendo solo un par de personas encontradas en el camino, que logramos comprender que continuar el camino juntos nos haría felices. Porque juntos nos hacemos más fuerte y somos capaces de lograrlo todo.

—¿Amas a Yuuri?

—Con cada parte de mi existencia.

—¿Y tú, Yuuri? ¿Amas a Víctor?

—Amo hasta las cosas que a veces no tolero de él.

—¡Eso es cruel, cariño!

Barbará miró la dinámica de la pareja con entusiasmo, fijándose en el momento en que Víctor recogió la mano de Yuuri para besarla y ella se sonrojó tiernamente, sin dejar de verle a los ojos con profunda adoración. Los anillos brillaban, ofendiendo al mundo conservador con su existencia.

—Estoy profundamente contenta por todo lo que he oído y sé que para nuestros televidentes también. Es una lástima que se haya acabado nuestro espacio. No obstante, queremos mostrar en pantallas los números de contacto de la fundación _'You love you'_ , su página web y las redes sociales, donde podrán conocer más de la iniciativa y ver paso a paso el cambio de Yuuri y Víctor para convertirse en quien debían ser.

» Antes de despedirnos, Yuuri Katsuki, ¿quisieras decir algo para cerrar?

—Bueno… quiero animarles a todos que no teman decir lo que realmente sienten en su corazón. Sé que es difícil y muchas veces hay miedo, pero estoy seguro de que hay alguien cerca, así sea una sola persona, que hará todo ese peso mucho más llevadero.

—Como tus padres…

—Así es.

—¡Toshiya estaba feliz porque al menos una de sus hijas era la femenina de la casa!

—¡Y toda una preciosura! Gracias Yuuri, por tus bellas palabras, estoy segura de que muchos sentirán que es el momento de hablar. Víctor, ¿algo que quieras decir para cerrar el programa?

—Más que decir, es algo que quiero hacer. —Se giró hacia su pareja, quien le miró con interés mientras la cámara la enfocaba—. Yuuri, tienes razón al decir que nunca te pedí que fueras mi novia, que todo surgió de forma espontánea y fluida, y la verdad, no me arrepiento de eso. Amo que nuestra relación se haya gestado de esa manera, de forma tan natural que no puedo pensar una vida diferente si no es a tu lado; pero ya sabes, soy un romántico empedernido y no podría ser diferente cuando tengo casi veinte libros de romance publicados.

—Víctor...

Al verlo levantarse del mueble para hincar su rodilla al suelo, hubo un recogimiento del aire que fue general. Bárbara y Yuuri se llevaron las manos a sus labios, abrumadas por el mismo evento, mientras un suspiro lejano escapaba de los labios de Danielle y Giorgio asentía. El resto de los presentes no podían quitar la vista del momento, Lucas dio las instrucciones para que la cámara se moviera y se mostró el justo instante en que Víctor, de su chaqueta, extraía aquella caja y mostraba ante los ojos de su novia el anillo de oro con un zafiro que anunciaba el compromiso.

—Yuuri… ¿aceptas casarte conmigo, con todas esas cosas que a veces no toleras de mí?

—T-tú… nunca dejarás de sorprenderme —murmuró con la mirada brillante y Víctor le sonrió con una calma llena de felicidad.

—Eso busco…

—P-Phichit se enojará porque no le dimos la primicia…

—Le daré la de la boda... ¿entonces?

—S-sí… ¡sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí!

El emotivo momento quedó inmortalizado por las cámaras, cuando Yuuri se abrazó a su pareja con fuerza, tras haber recibido el anillo en el dedo índice de su mano derecha, al lado del que ya compartían.

Bárbara tuvo que acabar con una rápida despedida mientras controlaba la euforia que le llenaba el pecho. La verdad, solo quería que dieran el corte para poder felicitar a la pareja comprometida y saber los detalles (si estaban dispuesto a darlo), de la nueva unión. Todos los miembros del programa se acercaron para felicitarlo y muchos se animaron a tomarse fotografías con ambos. Todo ocurría como debía ser: sin el estigma de quien era hombre o mujer, solo disfrutando del amor que no encontró barreras suficientes para dejarse detener.

Para la noche, todos estaban celebrando tal como lo había prometido, ahora con un motivo más para festejar. La boda que tendría lugar en Barcelona era un hecho y ellos estarían invitados, después llegaron los detalles, en ese momento todo lo que deseaban eran disfrutar de ese momento.

A esas alturas, Bárbara ya había bailado con la pareja y también con Louis y Georgio, mientras compartían cócteles y reían en medio de la pista. Ya cansada después del largo día, se sentó en la mesa donde Lucas estaba observando todo y pidió un poco de agua al camarero. Le dolían los pies y estaba muy sudada, la verdad se encontraba ya sopesando la hora de descansar. Mientras bebía el vaso servido, Barbara miró con fascinación a la pareja de comprometidos. Eran los dueños de las pistas y nadie se detenía a juzgarlos, ni siquiera imaginaban quienes realmente fueron y ellos bailaban con soltura, fluidez, riendo mientras se coqueteaban. Era una envidia verlos tan felices. Allí, no pudo evitar recordar esa última pregunta que le hizo a Víctor, antes de despedirse, al haber acordado el encuentro en el restaurant. Tampoco la sonrisa con la que acompañó su respuesta.

_«¿Qué hubiera pasado si al conocer a Yuuri, siendo aún un hombre, tú hubieras estado aún en el cuerpo de una mujer? ¿Hubiera cambiado algo?»_

—¿En qué piensas, Barbara? —preguntó Lucas, luciendo ya cansado. La aludida sonrió con calma mientras miraba con un brillo en sus ojos a los dos escritores.

—En lo equivocado que están muchos conceptos del amor y la identidad en el mundo.

Lucas la miró sin comprender, pero para Bárbara había quedado claro, tan claro como el color de los ojos de Víctor cuando le respondió:

_«No creo que hubiera cambiado demasiado, porque estoy seguro de que juntos hubiéramos iniciado el camino para ser quienes realmente somos. Después de todo, ¿cómo puedes amar a alguien si tú no te amas?»_

**_FIN_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que le haya gustado. Estoy pensando escribir un epílogo y si lo hago lo publico el otro domingo. También espero para ese momento tener la nueva portada con el art que pedí especial para esta historia. Amé escribirla, me conmueven de forma bonita y es raro porque nunca me ha gustado ver a Yuuri vestido de mujer, pero en esta historia amé verlo así, amé y disfruté verlo viviendo su identidad. Creo que me cambió un poco la forma de ver las cosas.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios y si creen que esta historia tiene que ser leída por más personas, no duden en compartirla, recomendarla y votarla. Me alegra mucho saber que puedo ayudar un poco a mejorar la visión de este grupo de personas que solo quieren ser felices.
> 
> Y para el especial:
> 
> ¿Preguntas para Yuuri?
> 
> ¿Preguntas para Víctor?
> 
> ¿Preguntas para ambos?


	4. Especial: Etiquetas

El vestido de Yuuri es floreado, la falda cae recta a sus rodillas y el diseño de orquídeas moradas y azules se mezcla en el fondo blanco, cubriendo sus pechos con elegancia y luciendo sencilla. Dos preciosos zarcillos de orquídeas adornan a sus orejas y la gargantilla del mismo diseño envuelve celosamente a su cuello. Sandalias blancas visten sus pies claros y sus uñas están pintadas de un tono rosa suave. El cabello está lacio y brillante, y sus lentes con marco azul enmarcan su rostro plácido.

Víctor, en cambio, luce un traje azul eléctrico y una camisa blanca. Una rosa morada viste el saco como adorno y sus mocasines marrones relucen en el piso de madera. Bárbara, vestida con un sencillo vestido ocre de estilo hindú, los mira con cariño al tenerlos de nuevo en el set.

—Tengo una pregunta importante para ustedes —Barbara los mira con cuidado, mientras sostiene en sus manos una serie de cartillas. La pareja de escritores yace sentada cómodamente en el sofá frente a ella, tomados de manos y luciendo orgullosos al par de anillos junto al anillo de compromiso en la palma de Yuuri—. Creo que somos muchos los que queremos saber su respuesta. Dado sus vivencias: ¿qué es para ustedes ser mujer?

—Wow! ¡Qué pregunta tan inesperada! —Todos ríen al ritmo de la carcajada de Víctor.

—Víctor y yo hemos cuestionado mucho esa definición —explica Yuuri con mesura, mientras su mano es acariciada por Víctor—. Y, de hecho, nos hemos equivocado mucho en responderla.

—Es natural cuando ser mujer ha sido el tema de toda nuestra vida y un punto de definición al que no podíamos ignorar.

—Muchas veces, cuando nos cuestionan nuestra identidad con nuestras características físicas o biológicas, se cae en ese agujero donde no hay certezas y todo se convierte en opiniones. Pero hace tiempo, mientras discutimos juntos una vez más, creo que encontramos nuestra respuesta.

—De hecho —agrega Víctor—, ya tenía una definición más formada antes de conocer a Yuuri, pero estar con ella me permitió darle más sentido y entender que hay algo muy simple en la definición, más de lo que muchos quieren ver.

—¡Muero por saber! —interviene Bárbara sinceramente intrigada. Yuuri y Víctor se miran con complicidad y entonces, es Yuuri quien retoma la palabra.

—Ser mujer es una etiqueta que se coloca para identificarnos cuando una persona empieza a mostrar características físicas o biológicas que ya fueron determinadas como femeninas. Incluso en las personas intersexuales, se busca cuáles son las características que prevalecen para definir si es hombre o mujer. Esa es la primera de las etiquetas que recibimos en nuestra concesión, además de nuestra nacionalidad o nuestro apellido. Pero esa etiqueta, al igual que nuestro apellido y nuestra nacionalidad, es algo que no pudimos escoger y viene con una carga histórica y cultural con ella.

—Como niños necesitamos una identidad, pero también la apertura de abandonar la que nos escogieron al inicio y apropiarnos de aquella que más se identifique con nuestro sentir. A eso se le llama formar nuestra identidad. Yo nací siendo mujer, tenía características que me identificaban como una mujer para el estado y la sociedad. Pero decidí que esa etiqueta que el azar me legó era algo que no me identificaba y decidí recorrer el tránsito para desprenderme de ella, como si cambiara de nacionalidad.

—Cambiar de nacionalidad. —Barbara subraya esas palabras mientras los mira con atención—. Es una forma muy sencilla de verlo.

—¿Lo crees? —cuestiona Víctor con una ligera sonrisa—. En mi experiencia no es nada sencillo.

—Estoy interesada en escucharlo.

—La primera identidad que recibí fue la siguiente: Victoria Ivannova Nikiforova. Una mujer, ciudadana rusa, hija de Iván Nikiforov y descendencia de su apellido. Con estas etiquetas vinieron un sin fin de implicaciones: como mujer rusa, el estigma que la sociedad rusa tiene para la mujer, junto a todos sus deberes y derechos. Como rusa, toda la carga histórica, cultural y cívica. Como Nikiforov, toda la carga histórica, cultural y sentimental de ser parte de mi familia. Es una gran cantidad de trasfondo que sirve de base para formar la identidad de una nueva persona en el mundo, y la carencia o abundancia de ello en un niño, puede traer diferentes consecuencias.

» Nosotros como rusos tenemos en nuestra historia algo en particular, con lo cual, quizás, muchos no lograrían identificarse. Cuando la URSS cayó, además de todos los problemas políticos y económicos que vinieron, tuvimos que pasar por una importante crisis de identidad. Hubo ciudadanos rusos en los países que conformaron la URSS y quedaron fuera de la federación rusa, y a su vez, teníamos distintos ciudadanos (georgianos, lituanos, kazajos, por nombrar algunos), que estaban dentro de la federación rusa. ¿Quiénes eran los rusos? ¿Los que nacieron dentro de las nuevas fronteras rusas? ¿Los hijos de rusos que vivían fuera de la frontera rusa? ¿Los que se identificaban con Rusia, sus creencias, su idioma y religión a pesar de haber nacido en Lituania, Bielorrusia o Georgia? ¿Los que crecieron en la federación a pesar de tener costumbres distintas? Incluso se creó una palabra diferente para identificar a los extranjeros dentro de Rusia que fueron parte de la URSS, como una forma de paliar la crisis de identidad que toda una gran población vivió.

» Como rusos somos muy celosos con nuestra historia y nuestra identidad. Orgullosos de nuestras raíces, de nuestra historia, nuestra cultura y nuestro arte. Desde pequeños nos enseñan a ver todo lo que somos con amor patrio, a identificarnos con la fuerza que nos ha permitido perdurar en el tiempo pese a las hambrunas, las guerras y los desastres. A añorar lo que fuimos y a recrear con más fuerza lo que podemos ser. Y siempre me consideré ruso, no obstante, no solo me vi enfrentado con la identidad de ser mujer y sentirme un hombre. También debí enfrentarme con mi identidad como hija de Iván, parte de la familia Nikiforov y como ruso. Y tuve que abandonar ambos, para poder abandonar mi etiqueta como mujer.

—Eso suena… terriblemente duro —susurra Bárbara y Víctor asiente.

—Lo fue. Al ir a Suiza, fui con la certeza de que ya no podría ser llamado "la hija de Iván" y que probablemente tampoco podría ser "el hijo de Iván". Y no solo eso, sino que ahora, además de ser ruso, en Suiza me convertiría en un inmigrante. Pasar de ser nacional a foráneo, con la facilidad de cruzar una línea… Me di cuenta entonces que las etiquetas son tan frágiles, tan diáfanas, que resulta absurdo el pensar que las etiquetas que te describieron en un inicio son para siempre. Y que cada uno tiene derecho de incluso crear su propia definición de ellas según corresponda.

» Hace dos años, por ejemplo, tuve la oportunidad de declararme ciudadano suizo. Por fortuna, Suiza acepta la doble nacionalidad, por lo cual no tenía que renegar de mi nacionalidad rusa, pero si me hubiera enfrentado a eso, significa que no importa que hubiera nacido en Rusia, que tenga padres rusos, una educación completamente rusa, con fluidez hablando y escribiendo ruso, porque si cumplo una serie de requisitos puedo ser… suizo. Pero, para ser suizo, repito, tenía que cumplir unas condiciones que el estado suizo implementó. Eso podríamos llamarlo: el clásico estereotipo suizo. Porque para ser suizo, no basta, y mira lo interesante que es esto, Bárbara, no basta con haber nacido dentro de territorio suizo.

—Es como decir que, por haber nacido con características femeninas, no eres mujer. —interviene Yuuri y Víctor asiente ante ello.

—Así es, y estoy hablando de una realidad. Para ser suizo debes haber nacido con sangre suiza y el hecho de nacer en suiza no te da el derecho de ser un ciudadano suizo. Y para que un extranjero pueda ser suizo, no basta con haber vivido por diez o doce años dentro del territorio. Tiene que hablar fluidamente uno de sus idiomas y además tener conocimiento de la "realidad suiza y la historia suiza". ¿Cómo se mide eso? Es bastante fantástico el proceso, pero básicamente te dicen: "tienes que ser un real suizo". Tienes que haber acogido la historia y la cultura suiza para ser suizo, del mismo modo en que acogí la historia y cultura rusa al nacer en Rusia. De nuevo, la etiqueta trae consigo una carga histórica y cultural que no podemos evadir. Y es parte de la identidad de esa etiqueta.

—Siento que me están abriendo los ojos a un nuevo mundo —dijo Barbara, fascinada—. La forma en que lo explican…

—Es algo que nos ha costado mucho tiempo de reflexión, debate y empatía —expresa Yuuri con una calma contagiosa—. Como japonesa, el significado de haber nacido en Japón y tener sangre japonesa también es fuerte. Es toda nuestra carga histórica y cultural, también somos orgullosos de nuestras raíces, de lo que somos, de quienes fuimos y quiénes podemos ser. Nuestra gastronomía, nuestro arte, nuestra historia, nuestros guerreros: todo es para nosotros sumamente importante. No obstante, obtener el título de japonés hoy, dista de cómo era obtenerlo hace varias décadas y dista de lo que era serlo antes de la era Meiji, por ejemplo. La etiqueta sigue siendo la misma, pero el obtenerla se ha vuelto un progresivo cambio, desde el Japón que no aceptaba la apertura hasta el Japón de hoy.

—Como el ser hombre o mujer, la definición de lo que es ser hombre o mujer, el género, también ha cambiado a través de los años. Tiene una carga histórica y cultural real que no debemos olvidar, hacerlo es despreciar todo lo que nos ha costado ser lo que somos ahora. No puedo negar que nací siendo mujer, a pesar de que me identifico como hombre, porque mi cuerpo aún tiene características identificadas como femeninas; pero eso no invalida lo que soy ahora.

—Como el hecho de que sigues siendo ruso, a pesar de tener nacionalidad suiza y vivir en Suiza —puntualiza Barbara.

—Y que sigo siendo un ciudadano suizo, que pertenezco a la comunidad suiza, tengo deberes y derechos dentro del estado suizo a pesar de haber nacido en Rusia. Y podría completamente negar mi nacionalidad rusa, renunciar a esa nacionalidad, si así lo deseo, y nadie puede negármelo. No hay ninguna ley que me impida abandonar el ser ruso si ser ruso deja de identificarme.

—Es fascinante…

—Lo sé, Bárbara, es fascinante cuando entendemos que todo se trata de esto.

—Víctor es un ruso atípico, no le gusta el _Borch_ —acota repentinamente Yuuri, con una sonrisa tierna y brillante que ilumina sus marrones ojos. Víctor ríe, le aprieta la mano y le observa con amor desbordante.

—Y podría decir que Yuuri es una japonesa al 100% por el hecho de gustarle el katsudon. —La mirada de Víctor va hacia Bárbara con un gesto cómplice—. ¿Es así?

—¡Creería que no! —argumenta de inmediato Barbara—. ¡No me gusta el hot dog y es un clásico americano!

—Imagina que cada año, el estado decidiera hacer un estudio a todos los ciudadanos americanos, con un compendio de preguntas de qué te gusta o qué no te gusta, para decidir si quitarte o no la nacionalidad americana. —Yuuri sugiere y Bárbara lleva su mano derecha bajo la barbilla de manera pensativa—. Sería un caos.

—Una locura.

—Identificaciones que digan que eres 10%, 20%, 50% americano. O peor aún: eres medio americano, eres casi americano, te falta para ser americano.

—No, ¡sería imposible! —exclama Bárbara ante la posibilidad.

—De ese mismo modo, suena inaudito que, dependiendo de una serie de gustos o comportamientos, definamos si alguien es menos o más mujer u hombre —argumenta Víctor con naturalidad—. La visión de que es ser suizo, de que es ser ruso, de que es ser hombre o mujer que tienen algunos, obedecen a estereotipos que, al final, no definen a una sola persona. Y este concepto es tan variable, tan amplio, que no podemos encerrarnos a pensar que solo es el que tenemos nosotros en la cabeza. Mi visión de ser mujer dista de la tuya, Bárbara, pero lo que es injusto es que yo te juzgue bajo mi visión y decida anular tu identidad simplemente porque no cubres mi concepto de ser mujer.

—Por eso necesitamos seguir trabajando para que el estado nos permita, de la misma forma que han ido abriendo las posibilidades de que las personas podamos definirnos con la nación que deseemos, cubriendo con las condiciones acordadas, también definirnos en el sexo que deseamos. Eso nos darán herramientas para ser respetados y no anulados en los distintos derechos que tenemos, independientemente de ser hombre o mujer.

—O de incluso no identificarnos con ninguno o con ambos, sea porque la genética así lo decidió o porque así lo hemos decidido.

—Derechos que tenemos por ser personas. —Yuuri agrega.

—Derechos que nadie nos puede negar.

—Independientemente de lo demás: de los padres que tuvimos, el país en donde nacimos, el sexo con que nos identificaron, creencia, educación y demás.

—Me fascina la manera en que pueden interrumpirse sin perder la idea, como si estuvieran conectados en uno solo. —Bárbara los señala anonadada—. Es… tan increíble e inspirador. Tanto como lo es escucharles todo esto. Pero lo que dicen, del estado permitir la herramienta, entonces tendría que definir qué es lo que entra en ser mujer o ser hombre para poder identificarnos. Volvemos a la pregunta —admite con preocupación—: ¿qué es ser mujer?

—Es identificarte como una. —Víctor responde—. Es tomar esa etiqueta y acogerla como parte de tu personalidad. Eso es ser mujer para mí. ¿Cómo quieres expresarlo? Depende de ti, depende de los modelos que tomes de lo que es ser mujer, depende de tus gustos, de tu mentalidad y de tus ideales. Pero lo que sí considero que debes acoger, es toda la carga histórica y cultural que tiene el ser mujer, para que puedas transformarla en tu propia versión de ser una.

—Y… ¿para ti, Yuuri? —Bárbara le dirige una mirada cargada de emotividad—. ¿Qué es ser mujer?

—Para mí, ser mujer es ser fuerte como mi mamá, que tuvo el valor de ver a su hijo irse para siempre para después acoger a una nueva hija. —Los ojos brillantes de Yuuri le miran con profundo amor—. Es ser valiente como mi hermana, para enfrentar a todos los que han llegado a la casa preguntando por mí y por vivir como ella ha decidido vivir a pesar de la sociedad. Es ser capaz como mi maestra Minako, que por encima de lo que dijo el mundo fue y lo recorrió por su sueño. También buscó proteger el mío. Es inspirar como Denisse, la hermana de Víctor, por ser una fuente de amor, valor y compresión para todos los que han llegado a conocerla. Es ser empática como tú, Bárbara, que desde un inicio me has mostrado tu increíble sensibilidad al escucharnos sin juzgarnos y tu profundo deseo de dar tu grano de arena al mundo. —Bárbara se tapa los labios temblorosos al escucharla y traga grueso, con la mirada húmeda—. Gracias por permitirnos estar aquí y darnos la capacidad de alzar la voz.

—Estoy tan conmovida… —Bárbara no puede evitarlo, las lágrimas corrieron fluidamente por sus mejillas maquilladas y ella se apresura a secarlas.

—Te has convertido en uno de esos modelos de mujer que me inspiran para seguir construyendo quién es Yuuri y cuál es la definición de mujer que quiero construir en mí.

—Yuuri y yo esperamos que algún día, en el mundo, identificarnos con el sexo deje de ser necesario más que para términos médicos, al igual como esperamos que las nacionalidades dejen de ser importantes para definirnos y podamos ser ciudadanos del mundo. Que las diferencias dejen de existir. Pero, mientras eso ocurre, tenemos que seguir trabajando para que todos podamos ayudar a los estados a crear las herramientas que nos protejan independientemente de nuestra elección.

—Para que cada uno podamos vivir la definición de ser o no ser sin que eso nos quiten derechos.

—Porque el hecho de ser ruso no me hace socialista.

—Ni por ser japonesa debe gustarme el nato.

—Pero, a pesar de ser suizo, sigo amando la música clásica rusa.

—Y, pese a ser mujer, disfruto más de las obras de terror.

—El ser humano es demasiado complejo y está lleno de contradicciones para pensar que hay una sola etiqueta. Eso es lo fascinante de existir y de conocer a otras personas, de abrazar las diferencias, amar las particularidades y aceptar que nadie es igual a otro.

—Cuando logramos eso: amar a cada ser por lo que es individualmente y respetar a cada uno por ser personas, damos un paso más a la inclusión.

—¿Y creen que nos estamos acercando a eso? —pregunta Barbara con interés.

—Creo que hay varios estados que están empezando a ampliar su definición de ser hombre o mujer para darle apertura a las personas que no nacimos con el sexo que nos identifica. —Víctor interviene—. Y quizás para muchos la definición y el proceso sigue siendo engorroso, arbitrario y humillante, pero existe, y poco a poco conforme se vaya haciendo habitual encontrarnos en la sociedad, estos mecanismos van a cambiar. La idea es que llegue al punto de que se convierta en algo natural.

—Es una lucha de todos los días, exigir nuestros derechos al estado y visibilizarse en la sociedad. Víctor y yo creemos que, al acoger esta etiqueta de no solo ser hombre y mujer, sino personas transexuales, nos dan todo el peso histórico de su lucha, de sus miedos, de sus esperanzas, para identificarnos y mostrarnos con ella.

—Todo lo que han dicho es increíble y creo que no puedo estar más de acuerdo: Ser hombre o ser mujer es identificarse como uno y simplemente se escoge la manera de vivir esa identidad dependiendo de la definición que formes de ello. Creo que es una revelación importante y digna de recordar —resume Barbará, tras haber secado las lágrimas y logrado calmarse. Víctor y Yuuri lucen calmados y cómplices ante ella—. Gracias por este espacio de reflexión…

—Gracias por darnos la oportunidad de expresarlo —Víctor responde con libertad.

—Nuestros televidentes también dejaron algunas preguntas, quisiera hacerlas y espero con emoción sus respuestas.

—Yo también estoy emocionado por saber qué dicen —indica Víctor con la mirada en las cartillas.

—Mariboo nos pregunta: En el mundo existen personas que tristemente no tienen a su lado amigos o familia que les brinden apoyo, ya sea para enfrentarse a su orientación sexual o por ser "diferente" al resto por otras circunstancias, ¿cómo se puede buscar la aceptación y el amor propio cuando se sienten solos e inexistentes en el mundo?

—Bueno… —responde Yuuri—. La verdad es que nunca estamos solos en el mundo, porque tenemos a la persona más importante viviendo el día a día a nuestro lado y somos nosotros mismos. Por eso es tan importante aprender a amarnos, reconciliarnos con nosotros y aceptarnos, porque de esa manera, esa soledad desaparece. Se convierte en nuestra arma más poderosa. Cuando te valoras a ti mismo, reconoces el peso de tu existencia, la importancia que tiene y te haces dueño de tu mundo. Y eso es el primer paso para espantar la soledad.

» Como experiencia supe lo que es estar realmente solo cuando dejé de aceptarme al punto de desligarme del mundo. Es la soledad absoluta. Y esto persistía pese a tener a personas a mi lado que querían ayudarme. Mientras yo siguiera pensando que no lo merecía y tenía poco valor, era incapaz de reconocer esas luces a mi alrededor. Fue cuando empecé a perdonarme y aceptarme que pude verlos, no solo a Víctor, por ejemplo, sino a mis familiares y amigos. Las personas que se aman atraen amor, es inevitable.

» Así que te animo a verte en el espejo, reconocer quién eres, nombrarte y darte peso en la vida para empezar a sentir amor. A quererte. Y solo cuando nos queremos somos capaces de no solo amar, sino de ver el amor de otros hacia nosotros.

—Es una bellísima respuesta, Yuuri. Muchas gracias. —La aludida inclinó su cabeza suavemente, en respuesta—. Diana Nikiforov, hace la siguiente pregunta para ti, Yuuri.

—Wow! ¡Tengo una prima perdida! —Víctor saluda a la cámara—. ¡Hola, preciosa!

—¿Cómo te sientes que Víctor esté a tu lado y no te abandono por nada en el mundo?

—Se siente como haber obtenido el tesoro más preciado del universo —Yuuri responde con sus ojos brillando—. Víctor es lo más maravilloso que he conseguido en mi vida, mi compañero, mi alma gemela, mi amigo, mi confidente. Me hace sentir afortunada de haber podido coincidir con él.

—Y no nos queda duda de lo mucho que lo amas, Yuuri. —Ella se sonroja copiosamente y sonríe.

—De hecho, me encanta verte sonrojada, cariño.

—Y tengo una pregunta para ti, Víctor. También de Diana Nikiforov.

—¡Hola, prima! —Vuelve a decir y el set ríe con gracia.

—¿Cómo crees que sería tu vida si no te hubieras tomado el tiempo de leer la carta de Yuuri?

—Cada vez que me hago esa pregunta, pienso: ¿qué tan difícil es construir alguna máquina como en el universo de los cómics para llegar a esas otras dimensiones y decirle a ese pobre yo que lea todas las cartas que vienen porque el amor de su vida está allí?

—¡Por Dios, Víctor! —Yuuri rezonga entre carcajadas.

—¡Es en serio! ¡Soy capaz de comprarla con tal de asegurarme que todos los Víctor que viven en los multiuniversos te conozcan! —Yuuri le mira con amor infinito, conteniendo otra risa entre sus mejillas sonrosadas y redondas. Víctor le guiña un ojo, coqueto—. No voy a decir que sería un hombre infeliz, porque realmente no lo era antes de conocerte, Yuuri. Pero tú le has dado sentido a tantas cosas de mi vida que no puedo, de verdad no puedo, ver una vida sin haberte conocido.

—Creo que represento a todo el público al decir que queremos grabar un beso. —En el set empieza a aplaudir todos los presentes mientras corean: beso, beso, beso. Yuuri se pone nerviosa, inmediatamente enrojece e intenta decir que no hace falta, pero Víctor no tarda en abrazarla y buscar besarle. En el primer intento, se conforma con dejarlo en su mejilla al ver como Yuuri se retuerce entre sus brazos. No obstante, al ambos mirarse, es Yuuri quien se acerca a dejarle uno corto en sus labios—. ¡Dios, son tan adorables! —Las exclamaciones envuelven el set entre risas y sonidos de júbilo—. Tenemos otra pregunta de Diana Nikiforov, esta vez para ambos. —Víctor sigue sosteniendo bajo su brazo a Yuuri, más cómodos ambos sobre el mueble—: ¿Cómo se sienten que estén los dos juntos a pesar de que sigue habiendo personas que ven su relación o su identidad como algo enfermo y fuera de lo normal?

—Nos sentimos protagonistas de nuestra propia historia —responde Víctor con fluidez—. Como escritores, ambos sabemos que los protagonistas más memorables son aquellos que se enfrentan a los momentos más duros, pero crecen, se desarrollan y logran imponerse ante ello. Así nos sentimos y eso nos da fuerza para continuar hasta escribir el punto final de nuestra historia de amor.

—Es una forma magnífica de verlo —elogia Bárbara con admiración—. Jinsuika les pregunta a ambos: ¿Que tanto les ha afectado las redes sociales y el ciberbullying?

—Al principio me afectaba mucho —confiesa Yuuri—. La gente se respalda en el anonimato para decir cosas horribles sin tener la mínima consideración. Era difícil evadirlos cuando, además, se multiplican. Es como escuchar miles de voces en tu cabeza, todos juzgando… Pero comprendí una verdad: mientras más silencio hagamos, más fuerte se escuchan esas voces. Debemos hablar.

» Mi experiencia con You love you es que mientras más nos hemos visibilizado, más hemos encontrado el apoyo de muchas personas alrededor del mundo. Y todo ello es capaz de opacar los que se burlan y usan este medio para intimidarnos. Hay más amor que odio, al menos eso es lo que he terminado por comprender.

—Me alegra saber que han logrado la manera de defenderse ante todo ello.

—Fue difícil, un proceso que sobre todo Yuuri y yo tuvimos que enfrentar con valentía. Pero como ella dice, hemos encontrado más apoyo que odio en el camino, porque la gente cobarde, por naturaleza, siempre se repliega cuando el valiente está allí.

—Es una forma interesante de verlo. Tengo otra pregunta para Yuuri, de Fireefloweer, aunque creo que lo que hablamos antes la responde: ¿A Yuuri (varón) lo considerabas tu enemigo o sólo una víctima más del odio y de la ignorancia?

—Al inicio era mi mayor enemigo, peor ahora he comprendido que Yuuri es la suma de todo lo que he sido desde que nací, tanto cuando era hombre, como ahora que soy mujer. No es mi enemigo, es mi aliado, es la muestra de que decidí lo correcto.

—Maravillosa respuesta, Yuuri. —Bárbara revisa sus cartillas—. Víctor, Sharayanime pregunta, haciendo referencia a tu proceso para dejar de ser Victoria: Si te dieran la oportunidad de revivir esta escena de tu vida... ¿Repetirías el proceso aun sabiendo las consecuencias?

—Sin duda alguna —responde con seguridad—. Lo haría porque si tengo conciencia de las consecuencias, debo tener la certeza de que me espera felicidad y aceptación.

—Gracias por respondernos, Víctor. Icanus nos deja otra pregunta para ti: ¿Cuándo Yuuri te beso por primera vez, sentiste que también Yuuri se estaba aceptando a sí misma o más bien que había llegado a tener cierta confianza al atreverse a dar ese paso?

—Definitivamente, sentí que era una señal de que se estaba aceptando. La seguridad y confianza que Yuuri debió haber sentido en ese momento consigo misma, fue lo que le permitió expresarme lo que ya yo sabía. Y debo confesarte que fui más feliz al pensar que Yuuri se veía como una hermosa mujer, más que por saberme correspondido.

—Debiste sentirte muy realizado. —Víctor asiente.

—La felicidad de Yuuri siempre estará entre mis prioridades.

—Es muy lindo escucharlo. Yuuri, aquí tenemos una pregunta de Icanus también: ¿Cómo fue el momento en que por fin te aceptaste a vos misma y pudiste darte la oportunidad de intentar compartir más momentos con Víctor como pareja?

—No fue solo un momento. —Yuuri relame sus labios rosas antes de continuar—. Fueron muchos momentos, pequeños pasos, muchos de forma torpe e insegura pero todos ellos se sentían como lanzarse al vacío sin paracaídas. Tan asustada… tan preocupada. Víctor tuvo que tener mucha paciencia conmigo, pero conforme más cómoda me sentía con cómo me veía y mi nueva identidad, fue más fácil dar esos pasos que antes significaron un gran desafío.

—Ahora no deja de sorprenderme —acota Víctor, mirándola con profundo amor. Yuuri le devuelve la mirada con rastros de vergüenza—. Ver a Yuuri en este camino ha sido como admirar a la oruga dando paso a ser una bellísima mariposa.

—Y seguro tienen muy bellos recuerdos de esos instantes —Bárbara agrega y la pareja sonríe de forma cómplice—. Tengo otra pregunta para Yuuri, de parte de Josephine RC: Yuuri, ¿todos tus temores se han disipado? ¿A qué le tiene miedo Yuuri ahora?

—Bueno, a pesar de que he superado muchos miedos de los que tenía antes, es cierto que también han llegado otros. Cada vez que se sabe de una noticia donde aparecen mujeres trans asesinadas por simple odio, yo tengo miedo. Cada vez que veo la manera en que en los medios se minimaliza el abuso a una mujer cis, yo tengo miedo. Temo ser parte de esa historia, me da terror protagonizarla y día a día tengo que luchar en contra de eso. —Víctor le sostiene la mano con firmeza—. Llamarme mujer también ha traído el miedo que toda mujer siente: la inseguridad en una sociedad que aún nos considera débiles…

—Aún con tu formación en arte marciales… —Bárbara le mira con absoluto entendimiento.

—Así es, no me siento más segura por haber nacido con el cuerpo de un hombre ni por el hecho de tener la formación de autodefensa. No mientras se siga glorificando la violencia y culpando a las víctimas.

—Yuuri y yo deseamos que esta situación mejore.

—Me uno a su deseo, Víctor. —Barbara retoma las cartillas—. Tengo otra pregunta para ti, de Irina23 _04: ¿Qué fue lo peor que te dijeron?

—Me han dicho muchas cosas terribles: como engendro, degenerado, mujer sin sexo, frígida, enferma. Incluso me llegaron a amenazar con violarme para convertirme en mujer. Pero creo que lo peor que me dijeron fue en una línea de metro de Moscú: estaba de visita a mis padres, iba a la plaza roja y me encontré con una antigua amiga de mis padres, que me vio desde que era un niño. Se acercó, me reconoció, me miró con asco y me dijo: "matarás a tu madre de la pena". Fue lo peor porque mamá no quería verme y tenía días llorando tras ver mi cambio. No negaré que salí de allí con ganas de encerrarme y llorar.

—Tu madre ya te acepta, ¿no? —Víctor asiente—. Es fácil juzgar desde el exterior y condenar.

—No puedo culparla, pero sí admito que dolió.

—Lo imagino, pero por fortuna el entendimiento llegó para tu familia… Tengo una pregunta nueva para Yuuri. ¡Es increíble la cantidad de preguntas que nos llegaron! ¡Ha sido todo un reto el seleccionarlas!

—Víctor y yo estamos complacidos de contestar.

—IsaGloria dice: Espero que no suene fuerte, pero quiero hacerle esta pregunta: ¿Quién es Yuuri? —Barbara mira a la aludida para darle la palabra.

—Yuuri es una mujer feliz, casada con un hombre maravilloso, al lado de familiares amorosos y amigos que me han apoyado durante muchos años. —La calma con la que se expresa revela su convicción—. Una mujer que es la protagonista de su propia historia de amor, aceptación y reconciliación al superar el terror.

—Y la mujer más bella que mis ojos han podido ver, con respeto a todas las mujeres bellas del mundo. —Víctor agrega con diversión y Yuuri vuelve a sonrojarse.

—No hay duda de que es una mujer preciosa. ¡Amo tu estilo, Yuuri!

—Gracias, Bárbara.

—Tenemos ahora esta pregunta para Víctor y… —Bárbara ríe al leer la cartilla—, creo que Víctor nos ganó la apuesta de cien dólares. —Víctor estalla en risa—. FireeFloweer pregunta: ¿Te realizaste o planeas realizar una faloplastia?

—¿Mis cien? —Víctor se levanta del mueble exigiendo con sus manos y de repente más de la mitad del set, incluyendo al director, los maquillistas y decoradores, empiezan a soltar billetes de cien en sus manos. Yuuri abre la boca con sorpresa y Barbara ríe con la escena que es grabada por el camarógrafo, uno de los que no entraron en la apuesta.

—¡Víctor! ¿Con cuántos apostaste? —Y el hombre está contando los billetes dramáticamente, perseguido con la mirada de reproche de su pareja.

—Bueno, cariño, tenemos para pagar una suite hoy.

—¡Me salvé de apostar! —ríe Bárbara mientras se acomoda en su puesto y ve a Víctor volver al suyo.

—Y, respondiendo la pregunta: Yo no tengo problema con hablar de mi genitalidad. Sin embargo, para Yuuri es un asunto privado y coincidimos que es algo que solo nos concierne a nosotros. —Yuuri le agarra los billetes para contarlos mientras Víctor le mira de reojo—. ¡Pero puedo comentarte que tenemos una excelente vida sexual!

—¡Víctor! —Barbara ríe mientras mira el potente sonrojo que llenó el rostro de Yuuri y la sonrisa divertida de Víctor al verla.

—¡Después de verlos bailar créanme que nadie dudaría de eso! —Barbara revisa sus cartillas—. Constanza Lagunas pregunta: Yuuri, si pudieras resumir en una palabra qué es lo que te hace feliz ¿cuál sería?

—Aceptación. —Yuuri aún luce su sonrojo, pero parece buscar distraerse de él con la mirada en Barbara—. Despertar, saber que estoy acompañada de alguien que me acepta como soy, verme en el espejo y reconocerme como lo que siempre he querido ser… eso para mí es felicidad.

—Es hermoso verlo de ese modo. —Yuuri asiente mientras recibe el beso en su mano por parte de Víctor—. Isagloria te hace esta pregunta, Víctor: ¿Cómo se define el amor?

—Wow, es una gran pregunta esta. —Víctor se concentra—. Tal como las etiquetas, hay muchas maneras en que se ha intentado definir lo que es amor. Para mí, amor es el reconocimiento y la fascinación que puedo lograr hacia algo y lo que eso provoca en mi vida, en todos los ámbitos. Eso me lleva a dar todo de mi para que eso que amo pueda seguir siendo así de libre y me siga mostrando más de esa belleza.

—Conozco ese diálogo… —Yuuri musita y Víctor le sonríe confidente.

—Si se trata de una nueva historia, no seré la única que está muy interesada en leerla.

—Solo puedo adelantar que viene de un lugar especial que quizás vea luz muy pronto.

—¡Esa es una maravillosa noticia! Y llegamos al final de esta ronda de preguntas con Andy-666, para ambos: ¿Están casados? ¿Sí? ¿No? Si no lo están... ¿Pa' cuando la boda? —La pareja se ríe y se miran enamorados.

—Bueno Andy, ha pasado varios meses para poder concordar de nuevo con Barbara está entrevista, así que sí, ya estamos casados. —Víctor dice con orgullo y Bárbara apunta a la pantalla, para mostrar una fotografía donde ella, vestida con un traje corte sirena rojo, está junto a Yuuri vestida de forma tradicional japonesa y Víctor con un traje negro junto a una camisa rosa.

—Víctor ya tenía preparado casi todo para cuando le dijera que sí. Nuestra boda fue en Barcelona, junto a nuestros amigos y compañeros de trabajo. —Yuuri relata con la emoción llenando sus ojos mientras mira las imágenes—. Me vestí como una clásica novia japonesa porque mis padres me expresaron su deseo de verme así. Me pareció correcto; después de todo, Víctor y yo somos un matrimonio interracial y trans.

—Se veía preciosa. —La imagen de Yuuri con su kimono blanco de seda y el _tsuno kakushi_ cubriendo su cabeza aparece en la pantalla, en una fotografía bellísima que resalta la calma y felicidad de la novia en medio de una lluvia de flores blancas. Bárbara la admira—. Amé la manera en que Yuuri lucía ese día: diáfana, perfecta, encantadora…

—Yo me sentí, y sigo sintiendo, el hombre más afortunado por tenerla.

—La boda fue preciosa, y aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecerles de nuevo por habernos invitado —Bárbara muestra la fotografía donde todo el equipo del programa "Vientos de cambios", posaban al lado de los novios en la recepción. Yuuri lucía allí un vestido occidental de novia, uno blanco con la falda pomposa y las manga hechas de un trabajoso bordado. Su cabello ya no estaba fuertemente controlado en el peinado japonés de la boda, sino que caía lacio en sus hombros cubiertos. Todos estaban abrazándose y festejando en medio de la fiesta.

—Fue un placer tenerte allí, Bárbara y todos ustedes que han colaborado para que este programa siga en el aire. —Víctor le sonríe con confidencialidad—. Así que, Andy, ya somos papas casadas. —Corona con un pícaro guiño.

—¡Y llegamos al final de este especial! De verdad, ha sido un placer de nuevo tenerlos en el set y espero poder contar de nuevo con su visita.

—Gracias a todos ustedes por volvernos a invitar. Para Yuuri y para mí será un placer volver a estar aquí.

—Y también le agradecemos por todos los bellos comentarios y votos que hemos recibidos a través de todas las plataformas. Sin ustedes, sería imposible que este proyecto se llevara a cabo. ¡Gracias a todos y nos veremos, nuevamente, en otro episodio de "Vientos de cambio"! Y recuerden: La definición de quienes somos, solo está en nosotros. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero darles gracias a todos los que le dieron la oportunidad a esta historia tan singular. Comprendo que la temática y el hecho de que cambie el sexo de los personajes no sea una idea tan atractiva, pero he amado no solo escribir esta historia, sino contrastar sus comentarios e impresiones con mis pensamientos y así poder formarme conclusiones más claras con respecto a este tema. De verdad, he aprendido muchísimo y como dije Pajaritodeagua, hablé de algo que necesitaba hablarme.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que dejaron las preguntas a nuestros protagonistas que con gusto quisieron contestar y por darme la oportunidad de hablarles a través de esta temática. Espero de corazón que el mensaje que intenté plasmar siga grabado en sus corazones.


End file.
